The Gift
by JennyK
Summary: Reposting of old story when Dean was going to hell & part of Dean we still don't know about! Mainly relationship between two brothers & what you do when Dean goes to the dark side Apart from run like hell!
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL STORY

The Gift

Part one Loosing Dean

Author's note:

By Jenny

REPOSTING YES IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE OUT OF DATE BUT ITS STILL A GOOD READ EVEN IF WRONG‼! Though where I was heading is where Season 4 seems to be going‼!

Authors note: ok I should have said I had dyslexia & I am Scottish hence, the spelling being even worse however, I have given this chapter the once over it may be worse or better however can someone at least tell me!

In addition will change fourth chapter to account for amulet and if ever get that length huge show down between Dean & Sam…

Prologue

_Some say for every generation there, are warriors born to fight the enemies of god:- _

_To protect and forge the next generation from the evil of the past - the demons of pure evil who hunt us all still…._

_With the scribes what is handed down now deep within the myths and legends being all that is left to mark their coming but for every generation_

_There are those among them borne of a higher fate and destiny - siblings by blood - with the gift being innate in one yet hidden deep unknown in the other…._

"Dean"

I turn slowly expecting him to answer me as I blink swallowing hard with the soul lying on this hospital bed remaining completely unaware and unconscious glancing now at that to the Ouija board with it this time being of no use to me.

His vitals decreasing with each passing day with it being six days he has lain like this in this hospital and like some reincarnation of before he is in a coma state only that the circumstances surrounding it are entirely different.

With my thoughts now drifting back further to over a week past to when his demeanor and mood had suddenly swung without warning and the further fact I had missed then the warning signs that something was far wrong with the lack of words between us only being the first real clue.

That smile of his disappearing along with it and the long shadow that had somehow stagnated in those usually alight hazel eyes remembering now the true decisive factor to what was wrong too where he had suddenly decided we were going.

Back home to Lawrence Kansas as I slide back now to the present aware of what I did not know then that the demon who had given him a year to live had had other ideas as I grip that slack lifeless hand beckoning on my own thoughts:

"Did your soul return to that house Dean is that why you cannot answer me?"

Pausing on that note and the fact I dare not leave him either with Lawrence furthermore being more than a hundred miles from this small remote hospital glancing again at the handsome features the hand remaining completely still shaking my head now in half frustration at him:

"What were you trying to tell us brother and why are you always the one trying to protect me for did you not realize that dam clause was stuck in there for another purpose Dean?

Let alone I would find out the whole truth from the demon herself and it's the part she failed to tell you?"

Only the sunlight moves in answer as I slowly let go of the hand unable to look at him anymore and what racks my, own soul with it the vow made between us that I would save his life no matter what the cost. With only the sounds of what is only keeping him with us being the only other sound to fill the air as my temper now rises:

"Why could you not remember Meg brother for this demon played you in the same way she did with me."

The words more than a statement than anything else clenching my own hand into a fist adding onto it knowing he cannot respond:

"She was only after you alone you know and even if you could not tell us brother.

I kind of got it figured you could only have been starting to have visions too Dean Winchester?"

My voice petering out at that giving the deathly white features the once over in case he has in anyway decided to come around and the plain fact it is going to need something more than anything I myself could, say to him.

To get him back into this world as my eyes now slowly disengage monitoring instead the equipment first before turning my brown eyes once more back on him and to what is visibly there on the inside of his left arm just above the elbow.

Something that worries and puzzles me, as much as anything the symbolic marks that are almost as though they have been burned in there and its two entirely different symbols one over the other plus if he were awake it would not please him either.

That it looks like a mighty, bad tattoo and nowhere near Dean's ammo in style taking it in again against the white lifeless skin my eye narrowing on the outer symbol first and one far too familiar to both of us.

For it is to be found on the colt gun that same star that is now emblazed there on my brothers own arm focusing now on the inner symbol as I now reach out with my own hand to what sits at his bed side.

The amulet which is his with that Egyptian image now replicated there on flesh as I grip the amulet tighter aware that it has two further meanings not only being Egyptian by origin and the later unconnected to how long Dean has worn this.

With it always having, been important to him and even when I, have cornered him on it he has never yet given the complete story to where he got this amulet in the first place. Only for it has always shown in his eyes that it was, connected with mum as my, own thoughts now break releasing the amulet from, my own grip.

My other hand comes down hard on the Ouija board aware of what I have deliberately kept from him also about our mother. For it was the one thing we have never talked about either on the other slant with it being Dean more importantly not dad who had told us about the fire on the night our mother died and when it came to anything else about Mary.

It was always Dean, who had known from the billion and one questions I myself racked at him as a kid to what had happened then with my big brother only having the little memory of four years with both his parent's and it was more importantly those four years.

When Mary had been alive that he barely now ever talked about the years before his kid brother came along as my eyes now open fighting back tears with him being the only family I have left and the only one that has ever mattered as a precious thought slips into my own head.

Aware that come tomorrows dawn it will be Dean's own birthday as I find a half smile looking again at that emblazed mark in the inside of his arm as my thoughts tumble back further to what brought us without warning to this hospital and to when I had finely tried to breach the subject of what was wrong.

As I now gently touch the hand again seeing the pulse even and constant at the wrist though he remains completely out of it as I now speak to him:

_"You call that a scratch Dean?" _

Sam's voice underlines the concern shown as I abruptly pull down the sleeve my, own foot hitting harder on this nineteen sixty-seven Impala's exhilarator as my younger brother's anxious gaze comes back onto mines looking for an answer:

"It's a bite Sammy."

The brown eyes now biting mines and he has seen through it instantly:

"Dean you've been scratching that same bit in your arm since yesterday and what the hell else is wrong with you brother you look half slept if you have not noticed."

His voice trailing off at that aware that its going no further in giving him answer as I now annoy him further turning up the black Chevrolet Impala's speakers full blast, Sam now slowly turning his head toward me:

"_I would do anything for love but I won't do that_ are you trying to tell me, something else I don't know Dean?"

Our eyes coming back level on that note with the nineteen-ninety three classic hitting its first full verse of song as I now answer him seriously:

"It's already done Sam and it saved your life smart-ass."

The brown eyes softening on us as he now slings it back, full throttle:

"Yeah Dean only it is you who has less than a year to live brother."

His words silencing us both back to where we had been with him not giving up on it as he now jabs me from the opposite side:

"You talk about me and my dark moods.

Yet you're the one lately who it is hard to get a word out off or am I seeing thing again Dean?"

Wincing hard at the tone used against us Sam picking up on, it and for a choice of word's he has come far closer to the truth than he even knows with my own response to him remaining mute as I turn to instead look back out the window.

To the fleeting light of the road with the music and Sam no longer seeming to register as my thoughts now turn in-wards to the further knowledge that no matter what happens my own brother will be unable to change anything.

That in one way or other the hell hounds are going to come for me and whether he likes it or not my baby brother was always the one who was in anyway meant to make it as my hazel eyes drift back to him his brown eyes still focused on mines.

With my own gaze being the first to falter looking away frowning at the same time scratching my arm once more without thinking about it feeling the heat from that specific spot and the fact Sam as ever has gotten something right. That I have hardly slept with the Kansas countryside being the only thing to anyway, touch my aching soul.

As I give a low heartfelt sigh and it is not so much the dying part that now worries me, that it was a foregone conclusion anyway and the fact my own sacrifice is one which I would do all over again in a heartbeat.

The thoughts now gliding from that to the worthlessness of my own life and to all who I have went out of my way to save as my gaze falls respectively to Sam and the weight of responsibility that not once in his entire life he has ever had to shoulder.

With him getting of lightly in that respect and as kid brothers go I would not want any kind of swap either and what has plagued me for long enough on that same foyer that he was always the favorite with both our parents.

Wincing at the same time to the distant memory of that demon to the words he had spoken that were truth in no small way as I now remember what our own father sacrificed for me and the one thing which ever since I have been unable to live with.

As my hazel eyes now lift knowing the redemption that some other part of me has forever wanted and what only death could fulfill the road no longer answering my own call or those innocents we help those too who have looked us direct in the eye and have known my own, heart that I am a outlaw by blood.

With the supernatural elements that have forever ruled my own life being what is going to kill me in the end as my thoughts now click into a higher gear to Sam's words to me and for the first time in my life I really know how it feels like to be in his shoes.

As my eyes now close for a second hearing the voices that now cloud out my own inner voice with the images thankfully no longer for now being there in daylight as my eyes flick open trying to control it though I have already opened the gateway.

My hand now reaching out for the volume control turning the volume way down low with Sam even as my hand moves away, turning the volume straight back up and sending me a glare at the same time.

With the silence of no spoken word between us gaining in momentum turning away from him seeking refuge in my own thoughts once more as I try and pinpoint the one voice above all others that seems to be reaching across the vastness of my consciousness to my very heart.

As my grip on the steering wheel now tightens in half anger at myself with their being too many others along with that one voice crying out for help as I hear Sam's worried tone again and this time it is more for his own safety:

"Dean would you mind keeping your eye on the road or you are going to be meeting your maker sooner than you think."

The brown eyes darting of my own at that as he now deliberately riles me to get some sort of response taking the tape out the machine and putting in something of his own as I now look at him aghast:

"You wanting too, drive Sammy?"

As he now sends us that puppy dog, look and hitting the nail on the head while at it:

"It's been ever since that cafe yesterday Dean when you ran into that single mum how did you know that her and her two sons were going to die brother"

I turn away from the look in his eyes and it had still never the less happened what I had seen with my own eye in that cafe beforehand with it only being her touch that had sparked that first fatal vision.

If I could call it, a vision at all with it being more like what Sam would call a premonition and my own fault that I had only shrugged it off as nothing at that instance when I had first laid eyes upon that single mother.

Her beauty taking me, completely and her name Mary what had stopped me in my tracks at that moment with her being a pretty blonde to just like our late mother as my mind now turns back to yesterday and her gentle touch upon me.

That incidental moment when in that crowded Missouri cafe she had lightly touched my left arm just above the elbow and the fact I had not been looking where I was going with her managing to startle me along with it.

The vision hitting me then to and the fact Sam had took me for being tongue-tied laughing it up to the fact I had not answered the pretty woman whose two young sons by that point had joined her with it being Sam who had rescued the whole situation.

Answering for us giving our names to her as I remember now the look in her graceful eyes the innocence and life there along with the boys at her foot something that in itself had wrenched a long ago memory of my own childhood.

To our own mother and Lawrence the time before Sam was born when I had been a toddler at her own foot with her always being the one to watch over me and care for me in a way no other could and unlike anyone else in this world.

She understood us in a way only a mother can as I remember even then the sadness that had been there in her eyes as if she somehow knew what was coming to our family the look that dad somehow never seemed to notice with it being something that I had try my best to comfort her.

Though unable to understand it and what after her death I had never once mentioned to our own father or Sam for that matter that it was something only between mother and son with those memories from before the fire being the only joyful ones I have and to the way.

That when I had been upset or had nightmares of my own that she would be there to ruffle my brown hair hitting me with that smile of hers before gently tracing my features hushing me to silence along with the love that had, shone bright in her eyes.

With it being those same gestures the move of the hand the smile which that single mother had given her oldest son that had shook me to the core with her son only trying to get her attention away from me and Sam in that cafe.

The moment, ending with that different Mary walking away from us heading out the door of the café with it being Sam who had maintained normality talking to us and I had only been half listening to him the vision rebounding then, to certainty the gut wrenching kind.

With it being then that the specific spot on my left arm had begin to feel as though it was being burned from the inside out as I now automatically scratch it now wishing it would simply bleed on the surface or do whatever its going to do.

Trying to now ignore, it the heat maximizing from it as another stray memory now flickers to that other time and place when I had seen something and it was a sort of vision I think only not my own with it furthermore.

Being the same yet entirely different that it was now coming from inside us unlike then and I have never let onto to Sam even now how we found him that day when the demon took him that I was in some sort of denial even then that it was a vision and out with Bobby no one else knew.

With my timing as ever being completely wrong too that Sam still died then as my thoughts now kindle back to the day before that Missouri Café and what has been leaving my younger brother in puzzlement ever since with my every move since meeting that single mother being completely out of sink and nature.

As I now, answer him blankly:

"You are reading too much into things Sammy and more to the point neither of us were able to safe them."

Giving him a defiant look while at it as he now reads between the lines:

"So you rushed out that cafe for nothing Dean I don't think so brother you knew something bad was going to happen to them."

Our eyes now meeting as he answers the last part for us:

"What and you still seem to think you can stop a car crash from happening Dean even if there was nothing supernatural about it?"

As the brown eyes now forge mines, the words ironically not a million miles from what have been, thrown at him before and he knows it too as he now sinks the knife in deep:

"Plus she was also a complete stranger to you brother and it was meant to be whether you like it or not."

With him shutting up on that score knowing that he has went way too far and it's the last part which hits hardest that it was meant to be with a mother and her two young children dead because of I along with the fact I could have saved them.

Instead of hesitating over a premonition that had been as clear as day and yet even now I do not fully understand with my, own foot now hitting flat out on the exhilarator trying to run away from the issue in the only way I know how and of all people.

Sam is the one who understands these things best as my touch now reaches for the amulet at my neck fighting the voices from within along with it and for some deeper reason I am unable to bring myself to talk to my younger brother about this.

That it is to dam personal on a level my grip tightening now on the amulet gaining strength from it as something within finely gives for a second seeing my father way back then on the day I came into possession of this very artifact.

With it being my own Fourteenth birthday and like all the rest he had forgotten it with it only being Sam along with our mother who ever remembered that date finding a smile at last at that thought.

Reeling back to then to the time before full blown manhood and to what also saved us that day with it being one of the rare occasions our own father who held Sammy so dear had shown true concern and emotion for my own well being.

As the voices now blank out completely the memories taking over there to the determined stubborn teenager of those days and my, own full hardness something that had almost gotten us killed that day; and it has not changed much that it is still landing us in trouble even now.

With it being a demon that I had the run in with one that had more importantly been after my own blood and it had been waiting on us shivering even now at that thought Sam ten then and no, where in the vicinity.

That he had been off all things sleeping in the car then with it happening to be some mid-point in Kansas that it had all taken place as the memory now revitalizes and what clings with it that I had somehow known that demon from another time and place and for sure it knew us: -

Black robed and as Gothic as they come with my, fourteen years not rising to the occasion thinking myself invincible though dad has told us often enough it were not the case plus the other thing that it had not been in human form that it had been more like the grim reaper himself who had come to get us.

As I now swallow sweat hitting my brew and I had been almost but not quite back at the motel room when that thing had appeared from within the shadows my one weapon only blasting a king size space in the motel room door and had alerted dad too.

With it being its eyes that had horrified me the most the gun proving useless in not holding it back any and it had called me by name the fear leaving us then as I remember the deathly coldness of it with it reaching out to touch my own brow.

As the last part of that memory comes back to what had stopped it going any further the image that had appeared from those same shadows with her only being there for no more than a second placing what I now ware at my neck into my hand at that vital second.

The amulet falling forward of its own accord the demon backing of at that with it finely hitting me then that blood was running fast down my own features the demon vanishing then at my own father's appearance.

With my head spinning collapsing on the spot with him reaching us in time to break the fall and I had blacked out coming too in the motel room finding both our fathers concerned glare and a bleary eyes Sam's gaze resting protectively on mines.

Dad taking my every word as being the honest truth when he had questioned me on it and for the only time in my life I had lied to them both outright with us letting our father believe it was really after Sammy and it had been enough.

Though I had seen the look in my brother's eyes that he had known there was more to it and maybe because of what had happened before to when I had left Sammy alone almost getting him killed that I had instead kept the cards close to my own chest this time round.

With us clearing out that place fast Sam landing us in it then that it was my own birthday and I was sporting one heck of a head wound as I smile at the memory of my father's features at that moment his head jerking up to the fact he had forgotten it.

Dad sending Sam back out the room giving the amulet back to us then with him finding it lying beside his bleeding son unsure of where it had come from only that it was some sort of protection amulet and hard to come by.

Faltering then when he had continued to give us the once over making sure I really was ok under that tough exterior and I had somehow or other managed to keep my own mouth firmly shut.

Keeping it from him that it was mother who I had seen with my own eyes that had left this gift for me and saved my life along with it plus unlike Sam that one event had not changed my mind any that when it came to god I still sit on the fence.

Though what side I waver to keeps veering and I am not going to have long to find out in that respect slowly now letting the amulet fall in the same moment the light hitting of it into my own eye and way back then.

Our fathers knowledge of this artifact had been no more than mines and what I myself have at least figured out since then that it is only part Egyptian in origin the protection part of it coming solely from that side with it only being it's façade to cover its real heritage.

That it is Mesopotamian in sphere a demon of the past who helps individuals fight evil and chaos a bull-man in living form with what is written that he holds the gates of dawn open for the sun god Shamash.

With none of that relating to us that, it is simply a trinket and possession dear to the heart and of mum as my glare now turns back to Sam, biting my lower lip as his gaze now comes back to my steady glare.

Aware that I am not the only one in this Impala keeping secrets and unlike us he is far better at keeping the important stuff under wraps with it annoying us, ever since I found out about it the source reliable enough too - Bobby….

To what he had filled me in on that demon blood and our mother with it only confirming what I have always suspected as Sam's gaze now falters tuning my, own ear into the music now playing into our weight heavy silence finding an irony their too and its _Fortunate Son_

That is now blaring out through the speakers as the burden within deepens to trying to save Sammy to not killing him to knowing that I am going to die soon and what is now entirely new to this equation these voices and visions and what is beating us up inside more than anything.

For I have always known it that Dean Winchester is the inconsequential son with this war we are now fighting being hinged more on my own brother's fate than mines that I am only his protector the insignificant half of the Winchester clan the one who neither of our parents.

Ever tried to shelter being there instead for everyone else with that maybe ironically being the further part of the reason why I am unable to go anywhere near our mothers grave with our mother in the end knowing about the demon that had come for Sam too with it somehow not easing things any from my, own perspective.

To those memories of before the fire as if she had known more and I' was not part of that with it being Sammy she had been looking out for all along that she had known his purpose better than anyone and for the first born son that I' may as well never have existed.

My own memories now folding in-wards on themselves knowing too that the demon and his children who I took down with the colt gun even now, have a stranglehold on us. As I try to shut of the thoughts unable to that I have played with fire once too often in my own life feeling now only a fresh stab of jealousy towards my younger brother and the fact I wish the hell, hounds would come sooner rather than later for being the good dependable son.

Has gotten us nowhere with my own little lot in life amounting only to this black Impala and its contents. All of which in some other defining twisted logic came down directly from father to son or from some long dead uncle with even my own jacket belonging to dad as now in complete defeat slowly lean my, own head heavily against the window of the impala.

Feeling the heat of the sun through it, and when it comes to Sam there is none of this. That I want to talk to him about that I do not want him to understand it either that this has always been my own destiny and fate along with the responsibility that has always been mines alone and what is killing us from the inside out.

With death alone being my, own choice that I want to die and the demon the one who killed our mother dad and Jessica already has my soul from that first time round in that hospital where I should have died. As the other voices now as if in response to my own thoughts now return three, fold my eyes closing trying to now reach out to them.

Gasping at the power of it feeling it draining me along with it and I am unable to decipher what else they are trying to tell me. As my emotions now slowly disengage the voices coming to a staggering halt and like Sam I am all so my father's flesh and blood the man who turned us into warriors and hunters.

To fight the evil that is sooner, or later going to get both of us killed. With Sammy still needing us along with all those other voices that are continuing to now cry out in my own head and who when it comes down to it I would gladly give my own life to save them and if our father were alive now I wonder what his response would be to all this.

That his eldest son has premonitions too as my head now slowly rises of the window, pane Sam's emotional brown eyes coming back this way with him not saying anything that he does not need to anyway for it is, written on his face how he feels. As he now voices it, the tone soft and clear as he switches the music off to get our complete attention the latter move not helping what is going on within us as I now fight it aware this is not the time to spill all.

With him now linking through to my earlier thoughts his tone gripping my heart:

"Dean even when dad died you, were never like this."

It is a statement plain and simple Sam's style as I now awkwardly move my eyes giving my head instead of my arm a well earned scratch my hand returning to the steering wheel not answering him either.

As he now voices the one thing that I have been dreading:

"Alright put it another way you won't talk to me you're as wound up as I have ever seen you brother and we've been heading the wrong way since we left that cafe yesterday.

Plus Ellen and Jo are not going to be happy about this."

The last part swinging my, own head round shrugging my, own shoulders at him the response playing of his:

"So?"

With him hitting us back with the equivalent, of a punch as I return to scratching the left arm like some innate knee jerk reaction:

"Dean Do I need to spell it out for you we crossed over the Kansas border over an hour ago and we're not on a hunt so when are you going to get around to telling me where we're going?"

His tone not one to be messed, with as he now plays us at the same game:

"Come on humor us a little here Dean and this really is saying something but kind of missing hearing your crazy sarcastic comments brother."

The words stopping there the eyes looking directly into my own and in one way or other he has got me completely cornered as I now finely slacken the speed a little Sam sending us a look of relief on that one.

As I slowly now try to give him a little:

"Sammy Ellen and Jo are going to need to wait.

Plus answer me this is it not about time we sent all those things back to hell like we're supposed to do?"

The last words coming far too quick as he puts two and two together:

"Dean how many other things are you going to beat yourself up about they are going back to hell sooner rather than later and quite worrying about it and what about Jo Dean?"

With him now beating us to it cutting the pass short:

"I mean before you say anything big brother you can blame us for causing hell between you in the first place.

Plus sorry that was Meg by the way but Jo in the other hand is completely into you man if that stubborn soul of yours would ever let her get close."

With him finely managing to push - a smile from us and it is as near talking as we have gotten as I sling it back to him:

"Ok so now who is being the sarcastic one?"

"Yeah Dean and are you going to start answering us sometime like now?"

The tone deadpan flat the brown eyes not moving either as I temporarily bring my hand up to my face covering me eyes in a half gesture of defeat as my hand now lifts abruptly my features paling with my concentration going.

Sam noticing the inconsistency of my moves grabbing the steering wheel along with it as he now looks at me:

"Ok now you are scaring the hell out of me Dean and even if you don't talk I'm taking this Impala of you at the next stop."

The brown warm eyes giving us the look that I am on the losing side of an argument that I cannot win my gaze now drifting to the open road fully re-gripping the steering wheel while at it preferring the silence again as the landscape now widens out on either side of us.

Taking a long breath and I am returning to the landscape of my childhood with what also came along with those visions being the only one thing that is now keeping me going. The one place that Sam practically dragged us back to not so long ago and now I am about to do the same to him.

As I for a second let myself think about Jo the fact I have not seen her in ages either thanks to Sammy and even if I ever did let her get close it would be to corpse or a hunter who is going to be six foot under in a matter of months.

With my thoughts disengaging there and what Sammy knows with him using it now for that very reason that I do love Jo with all my heart and soul as I now instead give him the honest answer to where we are going:

"It's Lawrence Sam."

The pause hitting first as I continue to look straight ahead of us my foot gently hitting the, peddle the speedometer rising turning to, now look at Sam as he finely finds his voice:

"Dean what are you not telling us for it's the last place on earth you of all people would want to go back to."

As I now, give him a wide cheeky grin:

"Yeah but at least you would get to see Missouri again."

Sam now rolling his eyes as he now hits us with another one of those looks as I now obey:

"It's just something I got to do Sammy."

The words halting their as we look each other in the eye and he has seen through it again:

"No Dean there is another reason and do not even think about giving us the whole death speech thing."

I swallow trying not to look at him and he is right it is what I am trying to do to him with it being something else out with the premonitions that are drawing me back to the only place that ever was home Sam now managing to knock the little confidence I have left on everything.

As I now, croak out some other sort of a different answer:

"I don't want a fight over it Sam end of story."

It is the final nail even as I finish speaking and it is my baby brother who I am thinking about that it is the only place left that I can run to as I feel the heat from my left arm pain now circulating from it as my thoughts now give the true answer.

The feeling that there is something back at that house again something important and linked to us both and if my hunter instincts are in anyway correct it could safe my little brother completely from the dark side with that as it stands at least being enough to let us die in peace.

For when those hell, hounds eventually come for us as I hear him speak again the anger ringing through loud and clear:

"Dean enough is enough and I thought I was the one who was meant to be the freak between us?"

With our eyes now meeting in pure hate and anger as I turn to look away something catching my eye as I slow down to look at it hearing the voices within too as I swallow hard looking at the dead tree at the side of the road.

Counting the magpie's that are sitting on it with the road being entirely empty of all other vehicles as we now begin to pass that tree Sam eyes following my own as he speaks softer than before letting the other question die with it:

"What is it Dean?"

As I turn to look at him:

"Do you not know the old rhyme about magpies Sam?"

The college boy now shaking his head at us as I fill him in:

"Alright but you should know the first part one for sorrow, two for mirth and three for a wedding if you catch my drift?"

Sammy now giving us a hell bent look and I am saying all the wrong things again as he stabs us with one of my own earlier vibes:

"So?"

Now giving him a serious look and it is a justified one:

"Did you actually count how many were sitting on that dead red oak tree Sammy?"

The handsome features turning slightly puzzled and apparently he still has a little to learn in terms of folklore as he replies:

"Yeah it was ten but it does not mean anything right?"

My own eye now catching his as I look quietly in the rear view mirror the voices within rising in volume as I now speak way to, harshly:

"It's a bad omen Sammy and nine is bad enough for that means hell."

As I now, finish the last part of the statement for him:

"Plus ten magpies, means devils cell or trap and co-incidentally they happened to be sitting on a dead tree too."

Sam now sending a glare this way as he speaks softly emphasizing his point:

"You know I think it really is time you pulled over the Dean."

The tables being turned with that statement as I now look at him and he's now not the one not speaking to me as I fidget aware that I don't really know too much about magpies either and its only an old wives tail.

However, it is enough to have I well and truly spooked for once, for it is, linked to those voices in my own head. That it is further omen one of certain death with Sam like me knowing all about the devils trap the star on the gun of the colt and as far as I know it is not on it for any other reason….

With it being Lawrence that I know we have to reach desperately and there is no way either I am dragging Sam back at this moment to look at that tree for the plain fact he will not be willing to go and I am reading way too much into those blasted magpies as it is.

Lightly now touching my left arm and I am going to need to give into my younger brother at some point over the driving with the voices that fill my head being bad enough and it is the visions that are sure to come sometime soon that I am dreading most.

Now turning to look at Sam and even in his lesser moments he has always taken these things in his stride as I now touch my forehead feeling the cold sweat there plus I am unnaturally cold with it having nothing to do with the lack of sleep either and I have also furthermore.

Successfully made my baby brother really mad at us with my gaze now giving the road one last look with this little rural backwater seeming distantly familiar somehow though the reason to why I have no idea only that I cannot place it and we have furthermore.

Been nearing this civilization for roughly the last ten miles the rural hospital now behind us a little way with it being the first real warning sign of civilization the Kansas countryside now these dozen miles later floored by buildings and life as my eye sees the cemetery a little distance away on the other side of the road.

Sam remaining completely silent beside us and we are in the proper backwater of the mid United States where everyone knows everyone and admittedly I myself kind of like it that way and its Cherokee we have came too.

With the feeling I have been here before growing on me as I now without warning pull in seeing the church directly in my line of view with a café and a few shops being on the opposite side cursing my, own bad move on where we have pulled up Sam managing to find some humor in it:

"If you are not willing to talk to me at least god might listen as you've pulled up at his front door Dean."

The features turning to the grin that would usually have us both smiling as he now with relief gets out the Impala as I now follow suit my movements slower than usual as I breath in the Kansas air.

Hearing Sam talking to us his tone making my, own head ache:

"Mind giving us the key's first Dean."

The brown eyes now searching mines as I do not answer only throwing the keys to him as he looks at me more worried looking than ever:

"So you are not hungry either brother."

Shaking my head in response to him and I am completely unable to look him in the eye with the silence not being enough to cover my own emotions as I lean heavily on the Impala for support Sam turning away from me for a second.

Before turning back round the brown eyes, giving us a look more like what our own father would have given us, as I shift forward not making it any further as the delayed vision that I have been trying to fight off finely comes of its own accord. My left hand reaching out for the Impala finding it in the nick, of time:

As my eyes now close the vision becoming clearer _and its Sammy I'm seeing tears in his brown eyes as my own eye follows his seeing what is in front of him and it's a grave stone with the first part of my own name written there….._

…_As the image changes again to a re-occurring nightmare that I have had before these premonitions only now it is in an entirely different league for it feels real in a different sense my brother now lying in a pool of blood at my own feet, the colt gun in my left hand and he is dead…._

_With our father's word's coming true that I have been unable to save him shooting him instead as I look to my feet remembering when I lost Sam before as I look around me eerily and it is our home in Lawrence._

The image now vanishing at that becoming aware to what is also wrong with it that there is no bullet's left for the colt gun either and furthermore I would never take down my younger brother that I am unable to with my heart and soul stopping me first and foremost.

As my hazel eyes now snap open at that my own breathing labored and heavy the heat from the sun beating down on me from high above the fact I am still alive at this moment not making us feel any better Sam now standing directly beside us.

His hand coming to my, own shoulder:

"Dean"

With him, saying nothing more than my own name as I for the first time bring my gaze level with his keeping it there turning the silver ring once on my right hand as my hazel eyes now roam getting a better sense of the place and it really is familiar for some reason as I voice it to him:

"Ever had really bad déjà-vu Sam?"

As I now, shrug his arm off touching my left arm while at it as I wince in pain Sam seeing that much to as he answers:

"Depends what you mean by déjà-vu Dean for every vision I have is pretty much that way."

The features giving us a set frown and a concerned glance:

"You really need to get that arm seen to brother and sometimes the way you act.

You deserve to die man."

As my own features slowly rise to look at his the brown soft eyes giving the same pain back as he now moves away from us his gaze looking at me once more and of what he is asking from me the truth...

With the need to tell him becoming too much as I now cry out:

"Sam"

As he now turns waiting patiently on us answering him fully with what I am about to say not getting the chance rubbing my eyes now in disbelief and it is no mirage or vision this time round.

Feeling all out fear instead aware to that my brother is not seeing her as she now practically walks through him with that at least causing Sam to hesitate his gaze coming back this way the brown eyes troubled but not understanding what is happening.

As I look to her with her now being no more than a foot from us her beauty unique and deadly as I draw her a half smile letting her do the talking:

"You look surprised Dean Winchester."

My own eyes narrowing on her seeing the demon below as I cut to the chase using an old line that, suites her:

"Would you quite with the monologue bitch and got to admit it was a neat trick you pulled on Sam there."

Both our gazes turning to look at him as Sammy now draws a little closer our eyes meeting in that moment silent communication taking root between us as I draw strength from it -

Dean's gaze resting on mines:

As I read the full blown panic their and it is a demon of some sort as I look to him seeing nothing there beside him and he has already himself managed to get me panicked enough as it is as I hear him speak once more:

_"So is this just a friendly visit or are you going to reveal yourself to Sam or not?"_

The features now curling to a cruel smile before us Sam giving us an even weirder look that I cannot blame him on as I swallow harder than before her words sinking in deep:

"All in good time Dean but you should know better than make deals with demons that have a soft spot for you handsome."

My head rising as she now comes within to close a proximity whispering in my, own ear:

"It was there the first time I met you Winchester and it is why I come now but it is for your brothers ears not yours child."

As her dark eyes strike of mines, giving nothing away the fear ebbing in us as she draws close and accurately touching my left arm at that specific spot as I now cry in pain feeling it now burning blood beginning to run from it down my sleeve.

Sam now seeing her as she turns to him her touch staying on my arm as she pins him back not letting him come any further as I realize with trepidation why she is here to take my own soul to that other place as I now fight back:

"Let him go or I swear I will kill you myself."

The words not the best but it at least bides some time for Sam as she lets go of the left arm abruptly pain shooting through us as I fall to my knees in front of the Impala as my eye turns to my brother.

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes along with the emotion that speaks volumes as this, pretty minx who stands between us comes nearer to us trying too deliberately bait her:

"So no hell hound for me then."

Hitting her with my, widest grin as she now grabs my hair roughly pulling my head back the sun light playing of my eyes as I feel my every heart beat as her tone changes sphere:

"Are you not going to say goodbye to your brother Dean before it is too late?"

As she now let's my head go my eye only staying on her feeling Sam's gaze on me as I ask the only thing that comes to mind:

"Why now or is that too hard a question for you?"

The smile coming to her lips as she gives to a certain extent:

"Could not let you turn another year older Dean and you are marked in other ways too even if you do not know it."

With her now touching my forehead slowly laying her palm their as Sam's voice reaches out to us and I know it has come as she moves her hand for a second leaning in to passionately touch my own lips before withdrawing.

The look now almost one of pity as she says something in Latin the cool palm returning to its place becoming distinctly aware now of every living thing and how still it has turned with this place even in this earth defining moment being familiar in a way it should not be.

As my own dim hazel eyes now draw on everything from the deep blue of the January sky high above, to the Impala that has got us out some pretty heavy scrapes with their being no other living soul around us either at this spot.

Realizing now what I meant by those magpies and the dead tree a little earlier with where I am now being a natural made devil's trap along with the church behind me where my faith and hope has never once lain as I look now to Sammy.

With this not being what I had wanted him to witness as I feel it coming every moment of my life now revealing itself as I think to Jo the regret of not having the courage to be with her and then to my own parents.

To the father who gave his life for us and who taught us all that I know turning us with it from boy to the man I have become now and the further knowledge that he would not have wanted his eldest son to die in this way.

This sacrifice being what I have long craved as my only other redemption and he would never have understood our reasons even if it was to safe Sammy as I remember his words long ago that I was no use to them dead either as my heart now breaks in the certain knowledge of death.

As I begin to buckle feeling blood running down my face now as I hear that one voice the one that I have being try to reach out to above all those others at last realizing who it is with it not requiring a genie this time either.

That its mothers voice even though she is long gone as my hazel eyes now turn without thinking to Sammy and I cannot protect him or be his big brother any longer that my own job the one I was put on this earth to do is now finished with my own cry now ringing free.

Hearing the demon the one who without hesitation sold my own soul to speak again:

"It was how you wished to die Dean."

As the pain quadruples the world swaying in and out trying to slowly lift my own left hand touching the amulet at my neck first and then to the demons wrist with that touch only just making it that far looking now to Sammy and it is up to him now to finish the job we both started.

Feeling the tears running unchecked down my own cheeks my breathing beginning to give out with the tears and the blood mingling as one with my own hazel eyes closing intimately now on this world as something deep within now responds hearing Sam's voice in the same moment with it being the last sound to enter:

_"Let my brother go or you really will die bitch."_

The words similar to Dean's earlier ones and I know he has moments left if that as I now see her hand suddenly move of his forehead with my brothers hand that had been touching her wrist falling limply along with hers.

With the demon's dark eyes now seeming as though betrayed by a greater force as I look now to my biggest concern Dean seeing him now sway uncertainly with that move of hers before falling completely to the ground his body lying completely still.

The eyes remaining closed the features ashen white and I do not even know if he is still breathing that I am too far a distance to see. The crossroads demon coming now this way as I look at her without showing any fear smiling at her too as our eyes meet fully knowing now what she meant from that last time meeting her.

As she touches thy forehead in the same place, she did with Dean:

"You did not bring me back one hundred per cent did you?"

The beautiful features ignoring the comment as she tells us something else:

"No Sam but there was another reason for your death and resurrection it let us get hold of something far more sacred your brother's soul and he fell for it."

My own brown eyes turning in pain to Dean seeing the blood on his handsome features and he looks dead as I now remove her hand from my own brow as she speaks again:

"Your brother was desperate and the clause was only for my own leverage."

With her now coming closer knowing what I am beginning to form as a question:

"You cannot sacrifice your life for his Sam that was the purpose of it and your of one blood pity that demon who wanted you so much who killed your whole family and Jess too.

Did not realize just how significant that big brother of yours is."

As I slowly lift my head seeing, she is telling the truth the color draining from us and she has not finished:

"You're a lot alike but his soul is dying Sam and he wanted a natural death.

I granted him that much but that's not the question your now asking is it?"

Our eyes meeting as she now shares:

"Two brothers one gift but unlike you he did not even know of it.

Makes taking his soul even more rewarding don't you think?"

As I turn fixing her a glare and she is enjoying every moment of this as she gives us the last measure:

"It was all I was ever after Sam and all hell really will come forth when he dies child.

For like you he's no ordinary demon hunter for it was the blood what you were both fed as babies."

Her eyes narrowing her smile cunning:

"Yes Sam for there is many children like you but it is only once in every millennium.

That, two siblings of different age and the same blood are chosen for like you he was visited by a demon in infancy."

The words striking home as she now gently touches my own jaw:

"Your brother was always meant to die before you and he is lost to you completely now Sammy."

As I draw back from her touch not knowing what to belief only that it can only be truth with my, own eye now turning in shear pain and emotion to Dean his bleeding form remaining motionless as I now take things into my own hands and I cannot let that big brother of mines die:

"Go to hell bitch and its Sam to you."

My gaze leveling with hers and the one thing I am certain off at this moment the word she had spoken to Dean in Latin when she had first touched his forehead with it being his own first name though I much doubt he himself would have recognized it in Latin.

As the demon, part of us alights, knowing now what I have to do and the knowledge it might already be too late. As I look to my brother seeing his vulnerable yet still strong image reflected back of the black of the impala directly behind him looking now to the church cursing my own earlier words to him of deserving to die and my all out fear he is already dead as something breaks within.

Now repeating his name in Latin knowing I have been possessed in the past by Meg with that being what I am hoping will tip the balance back in my own favor as I lean in kissing this demon with the deal Dean made no longer standing at this moment as our lips meet her power merging with mines.

As I now in repayment touch her brow using the Latin I have previously learned from before

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Loosing Dean Part 2

SUPERNATURAL STORY

The Gift

Loosing Dean - Part Two

Author's Note:

Ok I was only interpreting show whether it in anyway relates have no idea it was just what seen when watching it & felt like giving them a run for their money so was rather shocked by spoiler.

They have a show with a heart and soul like, no other so if there is any copying of anyway then so be, it comes with the work I suppose. Anyway, there is still a lot more they could do with their characters especially Dean & challenging the real thing & raising the bar is all writing is about.

Furthermore, taking the characters to places the writers do not usually go makes it worthwhile and getting an emotional roller coaster ride that should be worth the read alone so, as I said previously sorry about last post it was not meant & hopefully there is something in here worth fighting for!

This is the last part of this chapter so be prepared!

By Jenny

As I draw back from her touch not knowing what to belief only that it can only be truth with my eye now turning in shear pain and emotion to Dean his bleeding form remaining motionless as I now take things into my own hands and I cannot let that big brother of mines die:

"Go to hell bitch and my names Sam to you."

My gaze leveling with hers and the one thing I am certain off at this moment the word she had spoken to Dean in Latin when she had first touched his forehead with it being his own first name though I much doubt he himself would have recognized it in Latin.

As the demon, part of us alights, knowing now what I have to do and the knowledge it might already be too late. As I look to my brother seeing his vulnerable yet still strong image reflected back of the black of the impala directly behind him looking now to the church cursing my earlier words to him of deserving to die and my all out fear he is already dead as something breaks within.

Repeating now his name in Latin knowing I have been, possessed in the past by Meg with that being what I am hoping will tip the balance back in my own favor. As I lean in kissing this demon with the deal Dean made no longer standing at this moment as our lips meet her power merging with mines as I now in repayment touch her brow using the Latin I have previously learned from before.

My lips leaving hers the dark eyes showing the first hint of fear as I intimately touch her chin:

"That's for Dean."

My hand falling away at that our eyes meeting as she smiles again:

"Your brothers dead either way Winchester and there is nothing on this earth you can do about it."

With her hand reaching out for mines;

"I preferred him but one of you sooner or later had to fall to the dark side Sam."

As I pull away at that moment seeing the Latin words I have already spoken moments before now finely taking effect the demon at that leaving the possessed body as I speak again the language of old. Watching the sky above us with the demon not getting the chance to go elsewhere my brown eyes now blinded for a second by bright light and without any weapon other than what is within us.

I have finely destroyed one outright as I turn now towards Dean, fear knotting through us that he is already dead and I am now unable to get the chance to get any closer to him. With the woman, whose body had been possessed looking now this way with fear and non-understanding showing in her eyes as she looks along with me directly towards the only other individual near us the one who has as of yet to show any signs of live:

"Am I responsible for doing that to him?"

As I now nod seeing the horror and emotion in her dark eyes as she now points in further anxiety towards Dean:

"Do you know what that is around him too?"

With my puzzled eye seeing what she is now, meaning and it looks like a mini crop circle around my elder brother and it surrounds him outright my gaze holding now on those bright red glowing marks on the ground. Realizing almost instantly the outer star from the colt gun part of that insignia disappearing under the Impala with the second insignia where Dean is lying directly.

Being indistinguishable and both marks are defiantly, burned in there with them now in front of our eyes changing shade to black. As I now answer the woman with a blunt no moving, quickly now towards Dean the air completely still around him his body lifeless blood running yet freely from the left arm too as I look to the set features.

Blood covering most of his face wholly as I kneel down beside him slowly, turning him over with blood coming again from the forehead my hand now reaching for his wrist searching for a pulse and whatever, that demon has done. The damage is irreversible with false hope giving one thing a weak pulse as I turn back towards the woman who was possessed now cutting her some slack knowing she was not responsible for this.

That it was the demon as I now tell her so responding back to her question too:

"His names Dean and he's my older brother lady."

The tone overly harsh as I answer her again:

"He's barely with us ma'am."

As I now like her, hear alien sounds from across the street people stepping into my far vision with the alarm bell being, raised for the emergency services my brown eyes staying put as I look at Dean. Seeing the fearful extreme extent of blood loss as my gaze slides now to the left arm the blood seeping from their pulling back the sleeve of the torn checked shirt to just above the top inside elbow to where I had seen the demon touch too.

With it also being the spot, he has been scratching at since the day before as my brown eyes now rest on it. At first seeing thinking it like the mark that had been on my own arm when I had been possessed by Meg with this being higher up and somehow entirely different along with it that it is more like a cattle freeze brand or tattoo by its direct orientation design and size making it so.

The wound furthermore being deeply cut and fresh the marks easily distinguished through the blood against the raw skin and it is to my own increasing concern replicated at this moment in the ground below us. As I look again at the blood matted deep into Dean's brown short hair his eyes closed to us and though there is little chance of a response I try anyway.

Shaking him hard the first attempt giving nothing as I swallow turning my attention back to the brunette beauty who had been possessed asking her name and where she comes from her gaze giving the emotion as she now speaks her latter answer causing my own head to lift away from Dean that she is from Winchester Kansas.

As I turn, back to my older brother my emotions now cracking with the irony in her statement with it not being, too far from Lawrence either where we were heading to as I now recheck, the pulse and it is barely there. Looking too again at the mark on his left arm seeing the familiarity of the inside motif this time round and I should know it as I look with all out fear to his fragile form.

With him in typical Dean form, managing without meaning to too almost leave us entirely in the dark to what has been wrong since yesterday and what I have been trying desperately to furthermore get him to talk us about in these last miles before reaching Cherokee. Moreover, it has been to no avail worrying us sick while at it with him being completely out of sorts both inwardly and outwardly and its nothing compared to this.

As I shake him again in half brotherly anger with his soul as if in answer somehow temporarily responding the eyelids fighting open consciousness being there briefly hearing his voice weak though it is as I draw close calling his name with him slipping away again even as I try and make it out plus what it furthermore sounds like.

As I connect it to Lawrence my eye looking at his bleeding form and he is dying in front of us with his soul by whatever thread it is on still hanging in there hearing now the wail of the sirens of those who may yet bring him back and what that one word had been:

"Mum."

Latching onto that as I feel my own tears come knowing too that have been unable to safe him completely from that crossroads demon and like with our father our last words the ones before that demon appeared were not good. As I take that cold strong hand now into mines feeling the first true sense of loss and what my own jumbled thoughts can only maintain.

That the demon had no intention of ever giving him his year with her other words in some dark twisted form also amalgamating what had been starting to run through my own head Dean giving all the sure fire tell tale signs. As my brown eyes now in complete understanding continue to look at his unconscious form and I am far too late in figuring at least part of it out.

That he had not wanted to talk about it either Lawrence building on that fact too. Realization finely hitting combined with the demons words that we are a lot alike with it going beyond that as I am now forced from his side letting go of that, hand as it now lies still splayed towards the Impala letting the medical services now do their work.

As something sinks deep within as I look once more to the woman who had been possessed. The words used and the fact he cannot die that he has to hang on and not just for us as I feel guilt to what I have kept silent and it should be to our long dead mother he had called out too in that one moment of consciousness.

As my brown eyes drift to the church and then back to Dean fear growing within us and if he dies, know if that demon were in anyway speaking further truth. Then without him, hell will have already won by taking his life first as I now feel something unfamiliar to me something that Dean though has carried throughout his life protecting us along with it.

Responsibility as I draw on our own father's memory and what my big brother ever since dad died has not been able to take even when I had tried to make him see it. For it is part of the legacy that we were borne to the hunting, saving people, to what runs in both our bloods and what lives on in us both for it is what comes from both our parents.

What makes us Winchesters and what does not what that demon had told us too something new and answers all that has been wrong with him as I see those now working on him looking in my direction and it cannot be good as my thought's reline to what it is that Dean has been unable to forgive himself for.

That it has never been enough that part of our father lives on in him for it was what John furthermore sacrificed for him. That has been slowly killing him from the inside out and what is there in those hazel eyes when he thinks no one is looking for it has along with, it found new depths since leaving the state of Missouri behind us.

The dark shadow of foreseeing combined with no longer, being able to shoulder what has burned him his whole life me included and I am as much to blame for him lying here in this state as any demon could be. As someone now speaks to me replying numbly in response saying he collapsed though it's the only suitable lie I can give claim to even though it is nowhere near the truth.

With it covering well enough as the pretty, brunette woman who is still with us backs my own statement up her eye still on Dean. As I return to his side feeling the inner alarm of the last, time I seen him like this with there being an uncanny remote resemblance. With it now growing my own thoughts swirling in understanding of a different sort that I have let him down big time when he needed me most and what my confused brain can at least make sense off.

The unusual behavior of my brother backing it up that he could only, have been beginning to have visions too. As my head lifts sharply unsure of what the tattoo in the inside of his left arm has to do with it either only that they are connected directly to this soul and he needs me as I close the gap between us with that demon's words burning into my own soul.

That Dean was dead either way as I glance again at the marks on the ground aware they are a replication of what is, tattooed on his arm and I am uneasy in that knowledge that it could be something of both good and evil purpose. As one thing does ring home to what had been his words of truth, with this, being a devils trap one that could only, have been set, for him.

With Dean's last barely audible word being what now haunts me as I reach out once more taking his hand with his strong stand alone gung-ho attitude of his not saving him now and to how much real trouble we are now in:

That he is no way fighting what that demon done to him and what merges, with it something that deepens a fearful void I have always felt from him that he wants to die _with it being that same thought which is with us in this now dark hospital room. As my head jerks up in the dim light with time having passed some._

Since I last tried to reach him with my gaze now moving, back to Dean the set sensitive features remaining lifeless and still. The blood washed away now from the translucent skin with him remaining as he has been from the get go here to what the doctor told us now seven days past of the head trauma the internal bleeding and what like the doctor I understand explicitly.

The contusion more or less the replica of what he had when he was last in a coma with it being no co-incidence either and the fact with difficulty the doctors had managed somehow to get him stabilized. His vitals steadily worsening as my gaze now falls back on them in the darkness reading the equipment and what I do not need told he has not got, long left.

As my thoughts now release not wanting to go there my eyes closing again to the significance this date holds. As my thoughts now, inter-collide with it being only just after five am in this remote memorial hospital. As I look again to that mark on the inside of his left arm as I remember my earlier question of some hours ago with him not waking up to answer it for us and I had furthermore ribbed him about beforehand in the Impala too.

The scratch on the inside of left arm with it neither being a bite or a scratch as my gaze shifts to the Ouija board giving it a set frown and what I had seen with my own eyes. The crossroad's demon bringing, that tattoo fully to the surface before she had tried for his soul her words then still standing now in more ways, than one.

With sending her back to hell and doing away with her what she had knocked me with that first time meeting her that I could not kill her though I had found an alternate route with her coming for him when she did that mattering none now. As my brown eyes focus on the unconscious life to the signs I myself had missed from Dean.

To all that was wrong with him and when I had furthermore tried to push it from him at the completely wrong time and place only hurting him more in the process and what it had stemmed from. That meeting with that single mother what had started the ball rolling that I should have simply known then that he could only have been having visions and he had not been handling it.

Along with what Bobby has filled us in over the last couple of days on the phone to that one time before when my brother had seen something the denial Dean had been in then and no matter how close I had managed to get him to talking about it. That I had managed to wear him down some for it had glistened pure in those hazel eyes the split second before that crossroad demon appeared.

That he had been about to tell us what I now know and either way it had been a no go subject that if he had wanted to tell me about them he would have without needing to force it from him. With that now, only being one further worry onto the billion other worries that I now have stacked on my own plate with only when he had been seriously ill before.

Forcing him against his own will to that faith healer and he had been all ready to call it quits then too. With the further responsibility what I myself held then even greater now along with the guilt my brother held ever since that first encounter with a reaper something that has continued to stay, with him in its own way.

As I think to the blonde woman who touched his soul, then and the fear that crystallizes my own, heart to what that crossroads demon had threatened would happen if Dean dies now. That it has all ready started Bobby along with Ella and Jo plus along every other demon hunter out there that there is something happening out their beyond the walls of this hospital.

The demonic possessions, the sightings, the evil which walks this earth and from the moment Dean went down they have personified in number as my, thoughts now pause only leaving his side once. To get the Impala from the front of that church and look while at it at the dead tree Dean himself had pointed out with where my brother also went down right in front of that church.

Being a big part of why this small community has come to our aid our names thankfully being, given the slip from those who might look into this coma patient's history and what is underlined underneath there kind hope that they expect him to die. The doctor more or less telling us as much as I think to what is marked in the earth in Cherokee just in front of that church and is on Deans inside left arm.

What I cannot get my own head around along with those visions he must have been having something that would have been tearing him apart as it is with my own experience telling us so and the knowledge of what that thing on his arm tells us in another cruel way. For it was brought forth with it that he has the gift the same yet different from mines remembering now the look across my big brothers face in that Missouri café and as close as I can pinpoint.

It was then he had his first vision with the others questions what that demon told us for starters as I look now slowly to that amulet of his and Dean had also touched it just before his hand had fell on that demons wrist. When she had been doing her ritual to take his soul and what was for, certain that somewhere along the lines he himself had somehow stopped her with that action with it not being completely enough.

As I listen now to what is keeping him alive. The low desolate shrill of the machines that are feeding live into him and it is the complete stillness of his lithe form, that shakes most. My gaze drifting back now to the amulet aware it is also the inside, mark of that tattoo on the inside of his left arm and I failed originally to recognize fully in Cherokee.

With it coming down to our three closest allies Bobby, Ellen, and Jo that I have at least managed to find something out to its origins. As I think on Bobby's most recent message with him always having looked on Dean as some sort of adoptive son and who to us both is the nearest thing we have to a father left plus in addition and what I do not mind.

That it is my big brother who Bobby holds in the higher regard that soft spot always visible whenever the two around each other. My brown eyes now give my brother a respective glance with how much my brother really knows about this amulet also intriguing us along with the fact though he does not know it or very often perceive it.

That there is a whole bunch of individuals out there who really do care about him with it now not only being them who are now depending on him making it as I now shoot him another one sided comment:

"You know wearing a protection amulet linked to a sun god and a demon of not the killing kind makes you pretty dam unique Dean."

As I now give the features a half grin and he is not even the religious one between us with my words coming from myth the old type as my gaze now swings back to just above the elbow at the inside of his left arm looking to the outer star their and where the two insignias cross each other. With the inner one being, a protector influenced by Shamash the amulet combined to it reinforcing its purpose and it is a rare artifact.

Given only to a select few Deans being no replica copy with how he came by it even more of a puzzle one that the clues are few and far between only that it has been at some point in his mid-teens that amulet came into his possession and it is related indirectly somehow to our late mother. As a stray memory now flickers re-aligning it to this date years before and the memory of our fathers fear for Dean.

Something that had been crystal clear that night with it being the amount of blood running down one side of my brothers features then that sticks in memory as I think to now and the fact although my big brother had never mentioned it then or since that he had not told the whole truth of what happened that night.

When he had collapsed after fighting of a demon on his fourteenth birthday, protecting us instead and it had been visible enough the look lighting those hazel eyes then into a new higher sphere. With him not giving us anything more that it had been coming for me our father taking his every word for it and whenever I had tried to push for anything further.

After our father had left it be it had been like hitting a brick wall that guard of his up at its full the hunter in him not letting me get anywhere near close though the look in the hazel sensitive eyes told otherwise. With that being the one time I am certain he had lied outright to us both and it was something else like that time before I was around.

That Dean never wanted to talk about that it was I who our father paid the higher attention to with that big brother of mines in the end looking after us both and not once in his entire life has he in anyway had it easy. As I now let out a low sigh turning to look at him with him at least managing in half irony to make up for that lack of sleep something Dean has always needed in vast quantities.

As I now shift him a stubborn look with the crossroad demons words furthermore shedding light on plenty with Dean managing again without knowing it to bring a whole, new dimension of weirdness to things and I cannot blame him outright. That he did not know himself either as I look to what causes me the highest concern of all this, my initial impression of both good and evil being in both those markings not being far of the mark.

My brown eyes now transcending the outer star against the lifeless skin and like Bobby I belief the inner insignia is the one completely warding off any evil. The outer one the opposite though it to is meant to do the exact same in context with it being the puzzle of the two together that puts it in a league of its own and it is the star all it stands for in its many different abbreviations.

That has us all worried plus if she were here and though both Ellen and I have put our foot down if Jo took one look at that mark on Dean's arm she would say it would be for taking possession of that body and soul within. With Ellen thankfully somehow managing to keep her away from here too fighting, the war that has grown outside these walls being the most Jo can do for him now and it would furthermore.

Need the devil himself to take possession of Dean and there is no way either that big brother of mines would have let her see him like this as my thoughts now grind in the knowledge of what I have now learned and the turn up for the books the inside take on that amulet starting a trend. Its links to a god and a demon of good being the tip of the iceberg with that star the outer insignia on that tattoo plus what resides on the colt gun and wards of evil.

Having a far greater deeper purpose with its meanings the pentagram not only having Christian orientation in its further background that its five points represent the wounds of Christ the annunciation, nativity, resurrection, ascension and assumption along with the five virtues of knighthood noble generosity, fellowship, purity, courtesy and compassion.

None of those being overly apparent in Dean apart from the last with it being the earliest mentions in history to that star. That have filled foreboding in my own heart with Dean's own amulet what is only a protector tied centrally to a bull-man who holds the gates of dawn open for the sun god Shamash. With the pentagram, star instead in its ancient history having astrological depth of the planets Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Saturn, and Venus.

In addition in their simpler context they are the five elements water, earth, idea, fire, and air with its five-angle where they meet being the gates of hell the sub-dour of both men and gods alike a prison house for the soul in the underworld as my brown eyes now come to rest on it. With its Christian meaning, what Dean would never go for being the only one giving us any faith and it is the darker background of it.

What completely overrides the second insignia and the amulet that pivots a dangerous concept that in the wrong hands. Those insignia's could be used detrimentally and it was a demon who brought those marks to the surface as my jaw now tightens my thoughts now rectifying to my brothers past to the fact that crossroads demon put across at point blank range.

That Dean had been visited by a demon to with our own father only knowing about the one that came for me and what I cannot dismiss not only the fact that our mother had to have known about it that my, own brother at some point in his lifetime and long after his infancy. Had to have seen it with the crossroads demons words that Dean was marked in ways that he did not know about.

Being what could only have come from that demon as I now lift my head and no matter how worthless he thinks, he is or how tired of the demon hunting and live we lead to what has been destroying him inwardly to what he can in no way speak to us about. The weight of responsibility that had always been his, the high protector and all that comes with it with Dean also having an entirely different relationship with our father compared to me.

With it not being until our father's death that John addressed his older son in the way he did I only to again hit him hard in another way. One that directly involved us to saving me from those demons to the destiny laid out for me as I wince now to the fact. That same sort of destiny is now marked somehow on Dean with the crossroads demon who I took down.

Her words that one of us would turn to the dark side as my thoughts now disintegrate. Thinking only to my big brother with him always being the one looking out for us protecting us and being the good dependable son something that he had carried since childhood our father forcing him to grow up to fast along with it.

Dean getting no choice in the matter along with the double, edged sword of playing second, fiddle to us with my brother furthermore putting his life on the line more times than anyone else to get us out of trouble and what could only have been there at the back of his mind. Although he has never once voiced it only a shape shifter getting anywhere near close to, addressing it the jealousy hidden underneath, and where it had sprang from to looking out for us and never getting any thanks for it.

With it, being the deeper feelings that he has never been sheltered from it either. Our mother's death only the start our father only making things worse for him and what is there steeped in Dean's soul how inconsequential he must feel in comparison. With it all being hinged on us not him and in another cruel way linked back to our late mother and what I indirectly do not know of my own brothers past.

As I pull on what that crossroads, demon said and it was Lawrence that Dean desperately wanted to return to the two connecting at that and for the one who is always trying to protect me. He has landed us in uncharted waters with what I know could only have been hurting him more than anything my own behavior only adding to it.

That he thinks he may as well have never existed. With the war we have been fighting only been to protect me along with the sickening fact that I am now unable to pay the debt back the other way. That my own hands are now, tied unable to trade my own life for his though I would do it in a heartbeat the injustice of it killing me and what he needs to wake up for.

With him being dead wrong on one thing that the dead tree what those magpies had been on is not so, dead as he thought it was. With there being life there, the magpies gone from it though and he had been more than right on its foreshadowing though to what extent is still at this moment in Dean's own hands s my thoughts fire up to the present.

To the amount of question's I am unable to answer Dean's life combined into the balance along with it and to the unknown reason to why it was now of all times. My brother started having visions plus the fact whether he likes it or not. The plain truth the crossroads demon gave in black and white that he was visited by a different demon in infancy and it is only once every millennia two siblings of the same blood.

Get that kind of fate bestowed on them with that same fate now depending on whether that stubborn full hardy brother of mines is ever going to wake up or not and even with Ellen Bobby and Jo's further help. The last part of the crossroads demons words is not to be, found in any book as my gaze without thinking returns to the Ouija board.

Seeing the little light hitting of it and dawn is not far off as I think now on what else Dean had been trying to tell us with it not only being the visions that had been knocking him off stride that he had recognized Cherokee for some unknown reason too and in his own inflexible way. I had at least managed to decipher that much with him not knowing why either as I now bring, my hand up to my features.

Feeling the weight of responsibility again and the fact I wish our father were alive now. That he would know what to do with this brother of mines being the only family left and he has come too far down this road to run out on us now. As I turn to him the first light of day hitting of the handsome features the scars of old visible to the naked eye the silence maintaining between us.

With the only sound being the equipment his lean, frame even more fragile in the little light as my own hand falls to his anger finding fresh voice:

"Give up if you want to brother but who is going to look after that Impala of yours Dean?"

I look half expecting a retort in response as I now feel a cool breeze the Ouija board flying across the darkened room towards the door landing with a clatter there as I turn back to my brother. With nothing having changed the monitors remaining as they have been as my gaze swings back to the door seeing someone now standing over the Ouija board the door shut behind her as I give her a puzzled look.

The woman answering for us:

"Sam Winchester that's no way to speak to your brother now is it?"

My own mouth open and then closing her response more fitting to what she would have once given Dean and its Missouri Mosey as she speaks again:

"The board moving was not down to Dean Sam.

It was all those other spirits that want to talk first but still your brother has priority in my book even though we cannot reach him yet."

As she now sends us a smile coming closer now and she has aged a little as she now comes round to the other side of the bed her features showing concern as her hand comes to mines:

"When you came to see me before you father was their then and I kept if from both of you but there is something else he also told me."

My brown eyes searching hers as she responds:

"If ever you boys were in real trouble and you needed my help then I was to hunt you down or die trying.

For you were right about one thing Sam your brother's soul is back at that house."

The look hitting of between us as I let go of her hand looking towards Dean as she now helps us:

"The house is empty again Sam has been since the date your father died for it was also when your brother was last in a coma too."

As I now, nod blankly her hand now touching my cheek:

"Dean saved you Sam even after he killed the demon.

Who took away all that ever meant to both of you for its own evil still resides even now and you know that much."

The hand falling away from my cheek at that forcing a reply:

"Missouri none of what your saying is helping Dean and how did you get in here any roads?

For you sure know a heck of a lot more than when we last seen you."

With my own words falling into the deadpan flat mode as she now chuckles as us sending Dean a smile too:

"Well if that is what you call an introduction Sam and I would be right in thinking too that big brother of yours was already wanting home to Lawrence in the first place.

For that's why you ended up here for you had a run in with a demon first and Dean also never gave you a reason to why he wanted to go back home either"

My own brown eyes now seeking refuge in her gaze before sliding back to the silent form:

"It was not the only thing he did not want to talk to us about Missouri."

"Yes Sam and brothers will be brothers."

With her now shifting us a side way's glance:

"His reasons were justified enough but I am afraid you will need to ask him on that one yourself, and it is the whole reason why his soul is back there too.

For it is the only safe place left for him to go without ending up at the gates of hell."

Our eyes now both flicking to Dean pointing now to the tattoo in the inside of the left arm:

"Yeah and you are going to tell us that tattoo has left his soul wide open for any demon to take."

The dark eyes now nudging mines as Missouri replies softly:

"Perhaps but your gift Sam shelters his and it was the same reason you did not know about your father when you were in Lawrence before.

I never thought about it either only it is hidden, so deep in your brother that he did not even know himself."

Her gaze switching back to Dean as she speaks again:

"The forces are gathered against you boys and his gift, is far more fragile than yours Sam but this world needs you both.

The only problem is that brother of yours does not think so for he seems to have a death wish and a half even for a Winchester."

As I now, smile at her:

"He would have something to say to that Missouri, but he cannot hear you which, is, a good thing to and you have not answered my first question either?"

"Sam that's only for my knowing and you both got a purpose to live up to it is why you both have the gift child."

The answer startling us as she now beckons to me to hand over Dean's amulet something that I quickly oblige to as she cartwheels us even further:

"Your name comes from the bible Sam and so does Dean's plus you know the meaning of his in Latin?"

As I nod unsure of where she is going with this:

"It means chief of ten and it was what the demon used why?"

"Sam out with your brother being named after the rat pack too there is another meaning in his name the old English abbreviation."

Her eyes now meeting mines as I speak:

"What is it Missouri?"

"It means valley and when you looked into this amulets history you like your brother went down the same route.

The right one too but its part Egyptian first and though the bible mentions the valley of the shadow of death there is another famous valley used to this day in Egypt."

As I now look from Missouri back to Dean who, still remains out of it as I hedge my, own bets:

"You are talking about the Valley of the Kings and the amulet comes from a sun god it is no co-incidence it fell into my brothers hands is their?"

Her hand now returning to mines:

"No Sam and years before on his fourteenth birthday it was I who gave him it to ward off the demon who, came specifically for him."

As the image before me now changes Missouri no longer standing their but our own mother as I fall back hitting the chair wondering at the same time how Dean can remain completely oblivious to everything as I find my voice:

"Mum"

Her smile lighting up in the same way Dean's often does as she looks from me too her other son and then back to me:

"Your dad says hi Sam and on the first night that demon came for your brother I made the choice not to tell your father."

Her eyes now finding mines and resting their love shining there for both of us with my own thoughts hinging on what this unconscious form beside us would say:

"What about Dean Mum did you not think he had the right to know too?"

Our gaze staying put as she now reaches out slowly touching my own features:

"He stopped it then Sammy and he was only six months old plus it was the only sure way to protect him."

Her gaze now shifting to Dean as she speaks again as though to us both:

"Your father done everything he could to make sure you were safe and protected Sam but he also inadvertently ended up shielding Dean to by turning him into a warrior."

As I now without thinking move away from her, touch:

"That is not everything though is it?

And we lost you mum yet you knew even then what was coming to our whole family but you did nothing to stop it and dad and Jess died for it too."

My own words stopping at that as she now hushes us with one look:

"Long before I met your father I lost a brother too Sam.

His name was Dean he was my parents first born and he never lived beyond six months old."

Her gaze transcending mines as she looks to her eldest son:

"He was born in Cherokee before our parents moved to Lawrence it is where his grave is and why your brother recognized Cherokee.

I took him to see it once when he was three years old Sammy."

The words halting their as she looks back this way:

"Your father wanted a good strong name for his first born son and indirectly that's where it came from plus from the first moment we laid eyes on him.

That brother of yours could be nothing else but Dean."

The beautiful features turning to somber again as she slowly, retakes my, own hand:

"I always knew your purpose Sam of what you could do and if your father had known about his eldest son you might never have come along."

Her words pausing their breaking in at that point with my own words:

"Don't even try to pin the blame on your oldest son who is dying mum.

For you are beginning, to sound a hell, of a lot like dad if you have not noticed."

As my own thoughts turn only to him:

"He is an innocent in all this and he is paying for it with his life so is this how you for scene him dying?"

The words overly hard my touch leaving hers her eye going only to Dean as I see the sadness hidden in those depths:

"Sam were, it not for the protection of that amulet your brother would have perished long ago."

Our gaze crossing emotionally at the gist of what she is now saying as I look slowly to Dean, whose eyes are still defiantly, closed to this world his unconscious form unwilling to register who is here now.

As I now, reply off handily for him:

"The crossroad demon told me hell would be brought forth if he dies and you knew your son's fate too.

Yet you are more than willing to let Dean die for it mum."

With my own further comment, being cut off at that her tone subsiding quickly emotion breaking free as I look again to my brother. Taking in the words along with it the delicate gravity that goes with them tail looping it also to the mark in his inside left arm and the colt gun. My breath staggering to the further deeper infliction that Dean carries with him with what he had somehow managed to scorch deep into the ground at Cherokee.

Being only the first real hint of his gift and what makes him all the more unique for that same, reason as my own thoughts tumble inwards in unraveling angst. Watching the woman before me now a mother desperately reaching out to her son as she gently touches his features smoothing the brown short hair back at his temple her hand now linking slowly with his lifeless one the amulet safely linked in the closed palms:

"Whether you win or lose this war he'll die before its end Sam."

The issue now cutting back onto my own turf reeling now on her other earlier words along with the more robust reason our father married her:

"If we were chosen as warriors and Dean is meant to die before this fight is over then it means he was only meant to live now.

For it is not over by a long chalk and it is more importantly what dad would have wanted for both of us."

As her hand now respectively in answer slowly disengaging from her eldest son the individual who is ironically the non-believer of the family the light hitting of the amulet onto my own features:

"You take too much after John Sammy and where did you think your brother's fear of flying came from?"

My glance now turning to one of pure frustration and she is trying to change the subject in the way her oldest son takes after as our eyes once more meet:

"Dean won't turn against me and no matter how much of a gift he has I am not going to let it kill him either."

Her gaze giving way as I see the tears in her eyes and how much her first born, means to her:

"Even with you looking out for him Sam and the protection of that inner tattoo plus the amulet he's marked by a demon who knew his purpose as well as I."

As I now reach, out to her the hand linking through mines as she turns to study every detail of Dean's sensitive features:

"Missouri like your father wanted to see him with her own eye and she always had a soft spot for that goofy kid Sam."

With our eyes now meeting in complete love and understanding my anger disappearing with it as she lightly touches my shoulder whispering something else into my own ear the last dimensions of what I had not known beginning to make sense at last.

My brown eyes falling back emotionally to Dean seeing the last life ebbing there finding my own voice again:

"It was you he called out for mum and if he knew the truth he'd never take it would he?"

The answer to my, own question being in the words as I sense her beginning to withdraw her touch returning to her oldest son love shining their looking now between them seeing the intimacy of a mother returning to a land once known. With the remainder of what she has, left unsaid telling the rest of what she has given of herself so as we might both live.

To our father who helped turn us into the men and warriors we both have become and would have understood this exchange of lives for his eldest son. Missouri binding it along with it lying in a coma state in Kansas City hospital and has done for seven days with her willing giving her life for Dean as my thoughts change projector to Layla.

The woman alive now thanks solely to that brother's of mines and what I do not need told his life is yet in the hands of the gods his fate bidden to death yet as the responsibility that is now mines increases. The amulet falling back into my hand at that moment as my hand tightens its grip on it knowing too the vast power, of that outer star on Dean's arm combined as our mother now touches my own hand.

The tenderness of her gaze overwhelming us along with the fact she is leaving us both again with it being Dean her thoughts are with as she gently retouches the brown hair the hand moving along the jaw line as her tears now crystallize kissing his forehead in that same moment. The love growing in her own eye her words now reaching out to him in only the way a mother can as I smile at her and I know what she has just said to him.

As her gaze swings back this way the look alone telling us, something else is far wrong and what it can only be connected to the crossroads demon as I reach out to her and it is to late her image vanishing speaking now into the silence:

_"Mum"_

With their being no answer to my, own call. As the dawn red light gradually increases in magnitude as I look first to Dean and then the floor aware it has been no dream either as I gaze at the Ouija board that lies way across the room my head slowly turning back and he is still completely well out of it his unconscious form unwavering.

As I look to what is keeping him alive and nothing yet has signaled any change. As I turn to him feeling fresh re-awakened anger and his vitals are only remaining static as I give the ashen features a skeptical, glance and hell is not getting it hands on him yet as I now gently without thinking put the amulet in his right palm my own hand staying put.

Seeing the pulse again at his wrist as I now draw myself, together thinking about both our parents and not even our own mother has been enough to bring him round although a different soul. Has already now given her life for him our mother completing that bind and stubbornly. He is still as of yet at deaths door feeling now as in answer to my own thoughts the first slightest flicker of life under my own palm.

The amulet linked between us as I give an uncertain glance my own emotions finding voice:

"Dean"

With the thumb now giving a definitive twitch as I feel the palm add slight pressure before relaxing again as my brown eyes now, move back to the equipment that has remained more or less dormant throughout these seven days now going ballistic as the heart monitor screams into life. My gaze turning back to my big brother with the eyes remaining closed and unlike the last time, he is not waking up suddenly.

As I hear someone else approach from behind me the doctor who was certain he was going to die along with two of the more than swell looking nurses as he now breaks the distance checking my brother over slowly as he now opens the eyelids letting them close again as he looks to me:

"Keep talking to him son."

As I now oblige not forgetting its Dean's twenty-ninth birthday as I now remind him of that fact the heart rate monitor now petering back thankfully to a more than steady but sure rhythm the hand giving a reassuring move in answer to my own words.

My gaze staying on him the eyes still closed to me as the doctor touches my shoulder aware of what I am going, through and the fact it is getting somewhere:

"Bring him home Sam"

With those words having more than one unwitting pun in them as I now release my grip gently closing Dean's own right hand over the amulet that is his alone speaking to him at the same time:

"That is yours brother and are you intending on sleeping in on your own birthday Dean?"

The dawn light now reaching its maximum as I draw away knowing his soul is already safely back with us as I watch with relief seeing the hazel eyes at last blink open before closing again for a second as they now slowly begin to focus. Disorientation clearly visible in them as he now looks around him his gaze resting briefly this way the eyes a darker shade than normal.

With there being a glazed shadowed light in them as I pick, up on what else is there the look of all out cataclysmic fear and what even at this moment I realize. That there is not, the faintest hint of recognition there as the hazel pools again focus this way the doctor now speaking to him as I see the head move a little.

The handsome white features giving a puzzled uncertain frown the look in the hazel eyes doing the rest as I shift uncomfortably under that same gaze the pools desolate and haunted looking as he continues to look this way. The nurses now managing to catch his eye as the doctor continues to run his checks the doctor now sending me a glance that tells me everything is not as it should be as I gingerly take a step closer.

Coming completely into my own big brothers view Dean shifting a further wary glare and what I cannot shake that I am a complete stranger to him as the hazel eyes now flare in unknown recognition of who I am that feeling now compounded. As I hear his voice for the first time weak though it is with the sound alone been rewarding enough as I try not to let the words get to me too much and the fact he is alive and breathing for himself.

With the life coming back of its own accord and more importantly, he is here with only a little help from the powers, that be as the doctor now lets me to talk to him. The eyes shifting me a further glare that I ignore as the feeling in the pit of my stomach cranks up a notch the doctor now halting my own further action.

As I see, the fear and confusion grow in the look I am, given as I hear the doctor's words to me that it is to be, expected especially from an individual who has pulled through a coma twice those facts not helping any as the doctor now reiterates the point. Pulling us further out of ear, shot of my brother and it is not something to heal overnight the damage taking if not months but years to fix and the fact he might never remember.

The hazel eyes now coming to mines as though he has overheard us talking about him my own euphoria sinking with it as my brother's, gaze swings from the nurse with there being nothing wrong there anyway. His set features now giving the tattoo on his left arm an odd look and to what is still in his other hand the amulet as I now watch him trying, to make sense of it.

The amulet now getting tossed to the side with it not meaning anything to him as I hear the doctor speaking again solely to me that he has to stay in for observation for at least another two days with that being the least of it. As I consider the question that Dean had asked the doctor the one that he should have been able to answer for himself as I return to where I have been for the last seven days.

The doctor letting us do so the nurses leaving m, brothers gaze behind as he turns back re-asking his earlier question this time to me:

"Where are my parents?"

With the tone, giving the underlying emotion the gaze not staying put for long with it now wandering aimlessly round the room as I answer him feeling an unknown responsibility with it:

"They are both dead Dean."

The head jerking up in emotional pain at that statement as I now answer his next question for him:

"Our mother died in a fire when you were four, brother I was only six months old then and dad passed about a year and half ago."

As I see him now look at me not wanting to belief us either as the hazel eyes remain a disjointed blank the look one of complete innocence and I am only inflicting further pain on him with what he cannot seem to remember.

Being the very foundations of his life and blood as he looks now from the doctor who is still here to us:

"So you must be Sam then and you're my baby bother?"

With the hazel eyes, giving incredulity at that as well and under any other circumstances his reactions would be comical but from here, it is a million miles from it as I now simply nod flinching despite my-self at the tone used as I find something else to say to him:

"You sometimes call me Sammy Dean like mum did."

The shoulders now giving a distant shrug his gaze wandering to the first available female nurse who can been seen in the corridor as I now deliberately cut his view aware that I am now the one looking out for him and the responsibility only starts there.

His gaze now giving a more than mad look as I turn the tables on him:

"You don't remember me Dean?"

With the answer coming quickly enough his, gaze going past us:

"No Sam."

The hazel eyes now completely ignoring us as I take the seat next to him aware that I have a mountain the size of Everest to climb here his temperament and larger than life personality not helping any although both are thankfully, wholly intact. My thoughts now expanding back to the crossroad demons words that my brother was dead either way and he would be lost to us.

With what our mother had also mentioned of him turning against us not being this that she had been meaning as I give him a look one he is quick enough to pick-up on and he is unable to read what I am thinking as he now back stabs us painfully:

"You got something else to say Sam?"

The tone forcing a wince from me with the look in the vulnerable hazel eyes doing even more damage. As the lifeless gaze moves back of me and even though he cannot remember those visions are going to start happening again with how to handle him taking on a whole, new sphere with also keeping him in the dark to most of it.

Being about the only thing, I can do at this moment and what goes with it that he is even more vulnerable and innocent to the evil that can now claim him as I give a low heartfelt sigh instead of answering him. Knowing too who all this will mean most to and its Lawrence I need to get him back to with that house where he spent the first four years of his life being the only place left that I might yet be able to reach him.

My own brown eyes returning to focus on the individual beside us with the brother who has repeatedly put his life on the line for us no longer being in there. The handsome features hitting me again with a look Dean's hazel eyes now penetrating mines and I am a complete stranger to him. As I see the tiredness returning there along with the fact, he is still weak from the coma with the supernatural elements.

What helped bring him back along with the life as warriors what our father taught us being something I am going to need to break to him gently with how he is going to take it being pretty immeasurable. As I draw on my faith and courage aware that the brother the one I would in a second give my own life for is still in there somewhere and I am not about to give up on him.

With what has been let loose in this last week along with everything else getting, sent back to where it belongs by both of us and we have a purpose to fulfill one that needs Dean Winchester lock, stock, and barrel with that gift what we now both share. Being the only, other unlikely alternative way left to reach him.

As the hazel eyes now send me, an uncertain glance of distrust and pain as I swallow hard aware of my lesser years and what I can never tell him the responsibility that is now mines alone and of the demon who wants his very soul for its own purpose….

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Ascension

SUPERNATURAL STORY

The Gift

Ascension - Part One

By Jenny

The brown eyes follow my every move as I quickly switch my gaze of my younger brother with him vigilantly stepping out to save my less than stable balance as he now speaks with concern:

"Easy Dean it is not a race out the hospital door."

Turning slowly now back towards him twisting my arm out of his reach with him reading what I am thinking as he looks back towards the only other thing I have left behind in this room with him reaching out picking it up before we can go any further:

"Ok you are not leaving this behind either brother."

His brown eyes levelling back with mines with it being an element of what is also tattooed deep into the inside of my left arm and part the reason why I am also completely unwilling to put it on. With it furthermore being nothing, more than a superstitious trinket.

That means nothing to us plus going by the individual who stands a little distance from us now it is what I have worn almost half my life too with my hazel eyes now dropping curtly from his and he is, meant to be my younger brother by blood.

With him now not needing to say anything more as he carefully puts the amulet into his own pocket his gaze resting with underlined emotion on us the doctor again speaking to him the words apparently not for my, own ears giving the room one last look instead.

The doctor now looking in my direction speaking now solely to us with my baby brother now sending a smile speaking for us:

"I'll try to keep him out of trouble Doc but more often than not he thrives on being on the wrong side of the law."

As the doctor again replies:

"Yes well Dean Winchester never was a patient in this hospital Sam and if you can keep him from bumping his head so detrimentally.

He might if he's lucky make his next birthday intact."

My own eyes now looking between them unsure of the in-joke as I give a dry reply:

"_Sam"_

The tone for a limit of a second drawing us to full attention looking now to the individual who has just spoken to us for a moment seeing the older brother I know there. With it quickly disappearing in the next instance the glazed hazel eyes returning to blankly through us.

With the manner and nervousness of his actions adding to it the doctor now passing on the medical advice that he has to follow to the letter of rest, sleep and making sure he eats being among them along with the fact.

He cannot drive for at least another two month as he now gives us the strong medication to help against the headaches Dean still has and are not to unusual for his early stage of recovery the doctor's gaze once more watching the person standing not far from him.

His features turning serious and grave his first warning that there was to be no more head injuries being a stern one along with the validity of Dean's medical records that are being kept off file with the doctor before us now.

Along with the further staff who helped care for him maintaining their confidentiality and trust that he was never here with him furthermore only being here under a different alias one that I provided for them.

With the hospital staff upon him waking not wanting to turn him over to the law either and the fact they easily could have. His warm enthusiastic personality helping that fact combined with what happened in Cherokee beforehand.

The part my brother thankfully cannot remember either along with everything else and what also brought this small community so much to our aid in the first place with it only being just over ten miles up the road from this rural memorial hospital.

My own brown eyes turning steadily to Dean seeing him now as he is the shoulders slumped forward a little with him with slight hesitantly chatting up one of the nurses who have been taking more than good care of him.

His demeanour yet painfully lacking it is full poise and what is, added to it of far larger impact the memory loss that has not improved in these last two days since he pulled through with the fragile trust that I hold with him.

Being no more than a thin strand our parents the only sure fire way of getting him to talk with us for that same reason keeping his mobile phone off him as well as I gratefully thank the doctor again for all he has done for us both.

His gaze swinging, with heartfelt concern to the individual who had been his patient sending us a look to go easy on him as I now gently reach out touching Dean's shoulder: -

_The touch to the shoulder_ taking us completely unawares as I now turn around finding myself face to face with my younger brother his height dwarfing us by comparison as I now look up his eyes sending me a look. One that I am completely, unable to understand and the fact I hold no memories of him either as I now reply lamely:

"You want me to come with you Sam."

Seeing him now flinch beside us my eye darting back of him as he now gives us a serious look his brown eyes saying what else he is thinking:

"That would be good Dean."

As I now, politely wave the nurse goodbye my younger brother again watching the actions as he now gives us a huge smile:

"Got to admit she's kind of hot big brother."

My gaze now falling of his that smile on his now disappearing as quickly as it came along with the feeling I have done something wrong without meaning to and I furthermore have no idea what it is.

As he slowly now touches my elbow clear emotion showing in his eyes and the fact I do not trust him one little bit either. With what little he has given us only confusing us more as he tries again to get my full attention:

"Stay close beside us Dean.

For it's a bit of a walk from here to that Impala of yours."

The words again forming an unanswered question in my own head as I slowly follow him trying to get over my mounting fear of him as I realize he's the only person in this world who I should know and whether I like it or not.

He is in one way or other my own younger brother with us both sharing the same surname as his eye now comes back to me checking that I am still at his side my pace already giving way as he now slows letting me catch up.

The lack of energy not helping me any with the maze of corridors now spreading out on either side of us as our eyes meet the brown eyes shifting me a further side way's glance my own gaze now shifting anxiously and nervously from his.

With him now guiding us, the last distance as I now see the main lobby door coming out into bright sunlight. Taking a slow deep breath of the cool crisp air as the slight breeze runs through my brown short hair the late afternoon sun hitting me feeling his gaze resting on us.

As he speaks again his tone giving underlying emotion:

"You ok Dean?"

With his gaze showing the tinniest hint of fear to asking that one question as I give him a direct look:

"How much further Sam?"

_The question blanking _what I just asked him and he's unaware of its effect on me the dim hazel eyes now ignoring us entirely as I slowly point the direction for him. Letting him go ahead of me his lack of pace showing the amount of effort and energy its taking and it is not that much further to go.

As I watch with growing pain, the bowed head unable to read what else is going on in there as I now bring him to a halt. The black Impala sitting to our left and he's already walked past it as I see his gaze following mines giving the car the once over as he now speaks his tone mortified:

"This heap of junk cannot be mines brother."

Our glance meeting at that as I try to give him some leeway flinching again despite my-self and it is something I cannot help doing either with him now beginning to pick on it when I do flinch:

"It is not an Aston Martin but it is yours Dean and when you get better, when you actually remember me as being Sammy.

You are going to want to kill yourself for saying that brother."

The hazel sensitive pools remaining sceptical the look in the eyes torturing us as the look of distrust and all out fear personifies with the hazel sphere's darkening in response the shadow within them growing.

As my hand reaches out to the Impala that is his drawing what little strength I can from it as I once more take in his vulnerable form. Seeing him now shiver a little in the cold air with the dark blue shirt only emphasizing his lean thinness, the handsome features remaining white with only a little colour having returned to the cheeks.

With him being out of doors as I now open the trunk putting his bag in there bypassing his leather jacket the one he usually more often than not wares and belonged to dad as well my thoughts hanging there for a second.

Plus, the other underlying realisation what I have not really thought about till now with Dean being the one that everyone thought took more after dad any roads with his looks, stubborn nature and hunting skills certainly coming from there anyway.

As I now remember our late mothers words while he had been unconscious of the flying and it was not only that with him maybe not having her faith yet in many ways its him ironically who takes more after her.

My gaze now resting on him seeing him now fidget nervously beside us and he is unsure of where else to look the head now returning to its bowed position his index finger touching his brow deep in thought with his stance being the one where I am unable to look into those hazel sensitive eyes.

As I now find what I am looking for in among his own clothing offering him the dark hooded sweater as he gives me a look, as I now nod seeing him quietly now obey me as I answer him:

"The extra layer keep' you warm Dean."

His gaze giving us another doubtful look with him remaining at arm's length from us as now in brotherly understanding try, and prise him closer. My hand reaching at the same time for the lever bringing up the secret compartments of the trunk lifting Dean's hip flask as well what had been in his jacket too putting it in mines.

As my, own thoughts now go back to his two days of recovery in this hospital and he has not noticed the hip flask either:

"You did not want to believe dad's journal but do you think you would be keeping this lot in your trunk unless you were a demon hunter brother?"

My words taking the bull by the horns and the only saving grace in all this so far, that at least he has had no visions yet as I keep my eye on him. Dean not moving as the hazel eye's for the first time rise to lock directly with mines.

Seeing the inner struggle their as he now takes a small step closer to the Impala fear growing in the eyes as he now looks downwards his gaze staying there as his hand slowly reaches out to the Native Indian dream catcher that hangs there.

The hand letting go of it as I break the further distance between us knowing too that if I do not keep trying to trigger his memories he is going to be lost to us entirely with that being something I cannot let happen.

As I now reach for the colt gun not handing it over to him as I instead make another comment about the Impala:

"The Impala originally belonged to our uncle on our mother's side Dean and dad gave it to you for he wanted you to have it as his first born son."

The words more or less the truth with what I do know that John our father the man who loved both his sons equally had made Dean earn the nineteen sixty-seven black Impala in true Winchester style and it was more importantly his by right.

As I now with care give my older brother the colt gun his hand almost dropping it with the hunter in him being no, where to be seen and the fact I am worried about giving him any weapon to handle let alone the colt.

With their being, an entirely different reason to letting him see it now the foundations of our late mothers words the ones spoken when he had been well out of it in his coma as I take in the look in the hazel eyes knowing I have to draw on it:

"It's old Dean and it was always meant for you brother plus look at the star on it if you don't believe me."

The features turning to a frown as he slowly hands us the colt back not saying anything in answer to us with his thoughts now evidently elsewhere with him at least taking my word on something:

"You were telling the truth about me being a wanted man weren't you?"

His gaze falling back to the colt at that as I now nod our eyes meeting again the look in them causing my own gaze to falter once more and when it comes to the supernatural stuff what I have been trying my best to fill him in on.

He is simply is not willing to budge with my thoughts turning to the amulet what is safely in my own pocket with the protection from it doing no good now and I cannot force him to ware, it either that it is something.

That must be done willingly and I am also along with it lying outright to protect him finding another way to address the outer part of that tattoo on his inside left arm. With only the inner part of it what conjoins with the amulet shielding him solely….

With the heavy burden of responsibility, something I am only starting to get, used to only now, escalating in magnitude and it is furthermore Dean the big brother who has, always been there for me.

As I feel those soft hazel eyes, focusing this way, the none-recognition in those hazel pools somehow finding new depths at this crucial moment. As I now hear the ring of a mobile phone and it is my own cursing the bad timing of it as I now answer my brother's gaze not moving off me.

With it being Bobby his words to the point:

His statement pretty much, what I know already with the possessions along with every other evil thing out there still coming ten, fold and though he is not the least bit conscious or aware of it, it is linked yet somehow to Dean that he does not know himself either.

As my eye now gives him a look and he is, half listening in as I watch the meandering gaze of his what helps tells us how far of base he is. With the slight uncharacteristic slump of the shoulders another far more, stronger physical sign of what is wrong within him.

Bobby's words now penetrating my own thoughts with him asking once more after Dean his heightened concern giving his true emotions and the fact Jo after being dissuaded enough has started heading in our general direction.

Ellen following not long behind with Jo having a two, hour head start on her mother with Ellen leaving directly from Bobby's Jo demon hunting elsewhere and both women are under the cavalier that I am unable to look after my own big brother.

Moreover, the fact I cannot stop either of them coming my brother meaning to much to them both Ellen included with it being unlikely if push comes to shove that they are going to get anywhere near close to finding us.

With keeping Dean out of the way of all known demon hunters being the only further favour can do for him at this moment that it would only complicate things even more for him and he is more to the point not ready for it yet.

As I now hang up on Bobby his last words only being how easily my brother can now be possessed that thing on his arm adding to it as I see Dean's eyes enquiring to whom I was talking to as I now gently answer his unspoken question:

"It was Bobby Dean he was a close friend of, our father too."

The handsome features now giving us a confused frown as I try painfully again to cross that vast Grand Canyon size chasm between us lifting dad's journal into the bargain as I now hand it to him the eyes coming back up to mines as I take it as the go ahead to speak:

"Try to have another read at it Dean it is all that I am asking, of you brother."

_The tone cracking _at the end of the sentence looking slowly to my younger brother our eyes barely meeting as my gaze now wanders aimlessly for a moment with his glance staying firmly put on us.

As I now, force my eyes back with difficulty to face his glare aware that he is not going to let us off the hook that easily. As I at last look downwards to what is in my hand and what is there in my brother's eyes that it is important to us even though I am completely unwilling to belief it.

With his earlier conversation on the mobile phone making us even more edgy as my grip tightens on the journal with it being only other real link I have left to my father even though it is confusing enough in its jargon.

The family pictures within it being the only thing that had grabbed my attention long enough hearing my brother speak to me again with him now nodding towards the passenger door of the black Impala.

My glance meeting his for a second time with the look in the brown eyes leaving us with no option but obey him as I now slowly with trepidation open the passenger door taking in the small contents of the car and the tapes I can also see from here.

With my little brother now sitting in the driver's seat his gaze staying put with impatience and what I can only take to be unfounded concern his tone once more cutting across to me:

"Dean are you going to get in this Impala or not?"

The tone leaving no leeway either as I obey him off handily my eyes returning to his as I belt up placing the journal in my lap hearing the music blaring, the song unfamiliar to me but enough to earn a further comment from the individual beside us as he looks to my reaction:

"I guess we had better switch this thing off big brother as by the looks of it you would rather do without the interference."

With his words having another meaning to them as the brown soft eyes heighten in emotion as I look uncertainly from the journal, back to him as we now swing out the car park asking the only one sure question I do have for him:

"Where are you taking us Sam?"

The handsome features coming back this way with him not answering us immediately my eye remaining where it is and what I cannot help but feel the agony I seem to be putting him through as he shifts me another set glance:

"I'm taking you home to Lawrence Dean and it is more importantly where you were dragging us back to beforehand."

His tone emphasising something else as our eyes come back to meet figuring something else out at that moment for myself:

"It's usually me who does the driving brother?"

With him now, giving a de-mused nod and it is not what he has been meaning as his tone lightens off sink with the hospital that we have just left, only being a little behind us from here:

"You need your rest Dean and where you spent your first four years can wait a little longer till tomorrow anyway."

His gaze finding mines new pain revealing there with my own unable to move of his as I shift with growing nervousness under it looking to the journal in my hand as he speaks again, as much to himself as to me:

"We got a pit stop to make first big brother and then I'm only taking you a little further up the road.

So as you can get some decent food that is not hospital food ok."

The brown soft eyes giving us a concern full look and he appears to know what he is doing as I shrug in response with it being the wrong move the features whitening beside us as he now looks to the road.

My gaze following his for a second before drifting the silence resting between us as I turn the ring on my finger as I now at least try to strike a conversation with him looking too. At where the page in the journal has opened, to the words not making any sense questioning him on it:

"What is a shape-shifter Sam?"

Seeing the handsome features beside us now give a definitive twitch, the brown eyes giving us one of those gazes that send my own hazel eyes straight back to the floor as he replies off handily:

"That was one of the ones which I was hoping you might actually remember Dean."

With his words now ending any further follow through on it as I realise we are coming to a stop again with us not having come far, either my anxiety showing as he tries to take away my inner fear:

"I did not want to bring you back here to Cherokee but it is where you collapsed and well there is another reason too."

The statement not filling us with any great ease as I look to the café directly out front my eye seeing a church directly behind us across the road, where my brother's gaze is now lingering as I quickly get out him following suit.

My gaze going to where his had been not seeing anything as my hazel eyes now turn to look his way. His thoughts now apparently staying on that church across the road as he turns to face my, look the eyes expressing the further emotion the one I am unable to depict:

"You left your mark here Dean but it is not that I want you to see."

As he now moves in my own direction passing me in the same moment as my glare, switches back towards the all-empowering church that rises on the opposite side of the road finding myself unable to move as the tone drifts gently across to us:

"I don't think you are the religious type brother but if you stop looking at it I will tell you one thing you never did know about yourself."

The words enough to draw my glance away temporarily as the words of his now come freely:

"You do prey Dean even if you are not aware of it."

Our eyes once more locking at that as I give him a puzzled glare not commenting seeing him now make a move, one that I am meant to follow as I at last turn away from the church thinking more about my parents and the person in front of me.

Aware that he is their son too, the pictures in the journal backing his word up and he is my younger brother by blood as I try to will the jumbled memories that I do have together this individual in front of us not being in them as I scratch my head.

Concentration taking a whole load of effort with it only being my father at his work in the auto-repair garage and the image of my mother taking us to see him their when I had been no more than three that springs to mind at this moment.

For I had been hurt then too with how I hurt my right wrist then still not coming to me fully only that it had been a proper break and furthermore I had been doing something I was not meant to be doing at the time either.

What had been enough to land us in hot water with both my, parents as I remember John Winchesters words to me in that garage and he had meant them my father not letting me out of his sight from then on that indeed.

That I had spent the rest of the afternoon there watching him work and trying to help him when I could with the further memory of mums face when we had walked in the door that evening being picture enough.

Her boys in even more of a mess than when she had left us as I remember the light in her eyes the look of love that shone, there for us both with her taking another look at my wrist checking it was still ok and not hurting too much.

As my thoughts now tumble to what my brother has told me of the fire that took her life and the fact I had helped save his then with her love what she had surrounded me with along with dads now being completely gone.

That they are both bead as I hear the tone that I am now starting to get familiar with that of my brothers the tone trying to humour me a little without any success:

"I don't think it's the worst or the biggest graveyard we've ever been in Dean."

My hazel eyes now becoming slowly aware of the surroundings and he has managed more than easily enough to get us inside a graveyard though it is everything else that is the bigger worry replying now coldly:

"Sam quite trying to tell us things that, do not interest me brother."

The tone far, sharper than had meant it to be as the handsome features now stiffen our eyes meeting in a half checked glance before quickly moving of each other with him not giving up on us as he now deliberately tries a different tactic.

Forcing us along with it to talk to him:

"Remember how I told you the Impala belonged to our Uncle on our mothers side Dean?"

His gaze not moving of us nodding finding my voice the tone less harsh than before:

"What are you taking me to his grave or something little brother?"

As I look now to the person beside me seeing him managing to find a smile to that one comment as his features now turn serious with us at last coming to a dead stop his hand pointing out a gravestone in front of him.

His voice carrying back across to us:

"Our mother had another brother too and you share the same first name with him Dean."

The words coming together in my own head as I look to the gravestone stepping back at the same time with it being a infants grave I am standing looking at aware too that my younger brother has told the whole truth.

My own fear now rekindling in different directions along with the past combined that I cannot remember finding another missed time comment to throw at him:

"Is there any of our relations left in the land of the living at all Sam?"

With him not seeming to have heard us as I continue to look with profound grief and pain at the gravestone seeing again part of my own name written there along with the surname that had been mum's maiden as I take a sharp intake of breath.

Hearing him now answer my question tears in his eyes, as he looks back towards the gravestone the first darkness now beginning to descend as I look eerily around me feeling this whole scene somehow way to familiar.

As I glance to the figure standing a little, distance from us his back to me at this moment his head bowed towards the gravestone his emotions easily readable though even to me and the realisation I have already seen this take place somehow or other.

Scratching my head again at that thought and whether I like it or not it is something I am going to need to talk to him about as I try uncertainly to breach the subject:

"_Sam" _

_My, brother's tone _hitting with a different chord to it with that being enough in itself to lift my head away from the gravestone with him not saying anything more his hazel eyes not moving from where my own gaze had been moments before.

His thoughts furthermore unreadable to us as I continue to look into those glazed dark hazel spheres the fear in them disarming as I hear the soft almost familiar tone from him:

"I've seen this before brother."

As I now take the words in their literal sense and it was what I had been hoping:

"You were here before with mum Dean before she died."

With him now quickly shaking his head the distance stretching between us as I see the head bow with him thinking about what he is trying to say as he takes another stab it:

"No I seen you Sam and you were looking at a gravestone just as you were now."

The part that he has left unsaid telling me the rest along with what I can now read in that sensitive gaze the hazel pools flooding in a pain that I don't yet fully understand but can easily enough relate to.

In addition for its easy enough seen at this moment that it is a vision that he is referring to and one that he could only have had before falling in that coma with that giving me the faintest hope that he is still in their somewhere and it is at least a start.

One I need to build on as I now state something that he needs to know with whatever the rest of his vision had been being the greater concern to us. As something clicks in my, own memory that it was just before that crossroads demon turned up that he seen, what he is now talking about and if I know him at all.

It is the one thing can be certain off, as I voice it now in a different way:

"You are remembering a vision you had Dean a gift in some respects."

_My younger brother_ continuing to look at us the words somehow not taking us to, much by surprise after everything else that he has already said to me before now as I point the obvious question:

"Do you mean like a sixth sense Sam?"

The features now giving a quizzical look as he gives us a further funny glare:

"You actually remember the film but not your baby brother Dean?"

As I now give him a further nod with him now giving a huge smile in answer to us and for a change have appeared to done, the right thing:

"If it makes any difference brother I get visions too and I had them a long time before you did."

His words stating two alternative facts the latter, being one I in no way understand as I instead question the one thing that is now starting to worry us:

"Don't tell me this runs in our blood Sam."

As he now rolls his eyes stepping in before us with him also holding something else back:

"In a way it kind of does but it is more personal than that."

With him now stopping their on that level as we share a look and he has somehow managed to throw us into a different tangent again asking the secondary question instead:

"Have your visions all so got the knack of coming true whether good or bad Sam?"

The individual beside us now giving us, a set frown with the unforeseen change in direction as I try to interpret what he is now trying, to say and it cannot be good biting my lower lip instead my thoughts turning to him plus what have also yet not mention to him.

That although having no visions so to speak the voices that are not my, own that call out to us none stop and are also pretty dam spooky by their own merits. Have been their practically since waking up and it is a point that have deliberately failed to mention to him.

For it is what I know by his features at this moment it is something he understands well at least when it comes to visions anyway. With him having no reason to lie to us with what I am not believing him on being linked indirectly somehow to both the visions and the voices.

With us furthermore sharing the same sort of gift by blood his words saying that much alone as I think about that thing on my arm and I' do not have a clue about how they all fit together. As I now not letting up on him blast my, own question back in an alternative way:

"Ok you are holding up on something else Sam and do you hear voices too or is that just me?"

The handsome gentle features now giving a surprised look and what I can read from it that this is as new to him as it is to me as I cast aside the other question of whether I ever discussed this with him before, my memory an entire blank and the guess that I could not have.

As he now breaks the thought:

"No I just see things Dean and I guess you can still figure me out pretty quickly brother."

As he now merits us with a puppy dog smile, our eyes barely meeting again:

"I did not want to upset you anymore than I had to Dean and it is for your own protection brother."

The brown eyes now sheltering mines as I look to the gravestone aware he is not going to say anything else to me here with my thought's finding the answer in themselves a painful one:

"It's linked to mum and dad and how they died isn't it?"

With him now shaking his head touching my shoulder drawing away from him with that touch the person beside us now looking me direct in the eye as he speaks with him reading my thoughts:

"You were never to blame for either of their deaths Dean."

His gaze resting on me the brown eyes trying to reassure us turning to look again instead at the grave and the dates their making some sort of random link:

"He was only six months old Sam and was that not the same age you were when mum died?"

My younger brother now nodding as he validates something at least:

"Yeah pretty big co-incidence don't you think and it is not the only one."

The words trailing of at that as he now gives me a look the eyes penetrating mines awkwardly and the realisation that I don't want him to go any further down the line of what he is trying to fill us in on as I try and change the subject the darkness now nearing us:

"I kind of thought it was after the rat-pack or from a university dean that I was named after Sam."

_Deans white handsome features now _caving in the little light that still is and though he has deliberately stopped me from going any further I have been pushing him to much as it is as I now let it go.

With the bigger far darker chunk of what I have kept from him remaining and part of it is what he did not know beforehand either as I continue to look deep into those hazel innocent eyes with him thankfully not reading me that well in his current state.

That further thought not helping me any and the fact I cannot help but smile at his half witty comment as we now both slowly move away from the grave following through on it as I do so:

"Well I don't know about your university dean theory but I do reckon both our parents would have wanted you named after one of the rat-pack Dean."

As I send him another full smile this time, getting the first hint of a grin from it as he scratches his head in a trait that thankfully is intact as it always has been the head lowering again at that his pace still decidedly slow.

With my thoughts furrowing to where his are aware that those voices that he can be hearing can only be making things worse for him as he now talks about the two things that are concerning me and he has managed to make the connection for himself:

"It was no co-incidence I collapsed here in Cherokee is it and the voices I hear are their all the time Sam."

The eyes now meeting mines as I see the stubbornness that resides their towards me and if I've managed to find a foot hold it is a pretty small one as I look at the white features knowing too that I am sitting on a knifes edge with him.

With his gift even if he could remember everything else being something that can only be killing him both physically and mentally plus it is the one thing can at least try to help him out on:

"Try to focus it brother as you can control it through your own emotions if you try hard enough."

The words maybe not the best in many respects as the dark glazed hazel eyes now send us a doubtful angry look as I see him now bite his lower lip touching his own temple along with it and in true Dean style, he's moving the subject matter again:

"How on earth did dad and I ever put up with you Sam?"

Shaking my head answering him at the same time our eyes managing to once, more meet with him quickly withdrawing from us even at that as I receive another sceptical non-trusting glance with him pulling the hood up on the dark sweater.

The features now hidden from us entirely and it is getting colder the weather having changed in the oncoming darkness feeling the first splash of rain hit my, own face as I fall into step beside Dean the head turning to look at me with that move.

The eyes vacant looking along with the gaze to where we are going next seeing the confusion hidden there in the white features and I have yet to find any further common ground with him as I lightly touch the shoulder.

Nodding towards the café with the hazel eyes looking beyond us to the church again as our eyes now dodge of each other the rain coming down heavier seeing his hand now lift slowly to touch the left temple in pain.

Reaching now into my, own pocket handing him the tablet from what the doctor gave us with him having a headache already watching him swallow it quickly bringing my gaze carefully to his before speaking.

Looking to the friendly warm lights of the café that spread out into the darkness the Impala still a little way off striking the point with my words:

"Come on brother we'll wait it out in that café before hitting the road."

The figure beside us raising his head, the pale features uncertain as he gives a shrug deciding not to speak as he now follows us the silence doing the job for him and the further fact I am unable to really, read what is going on in that head of his as we at last reach the door.

Letting Dean enter first the hazel eyes remaining nervous the hood coming back down as I now talk to him letting him decide where we can sit in this crowded café. As I myself now steer towards placing our order seeing him taking the nearest available seat to the door.

Where it is less crowded with a brunette woman, of about Dean's age being in the seat directly behind him as I turn away knowing he is safe enough for now. As I place the order turning back round to look at him.

Seeing him now redraw out the journal from his own pocket with him slowly turning the pages over his interest already awning as his gaze moves to look out the window. To the pouring rain and the church beyond as I, now quickly pay for the coffees.

Heading back Dean's way his hazel eyes remaining where they are as I see the woman behind him now moving the pretty brunette not being well of her attire the dead give, away as a young boy now runs to her side.

As the woman now accidently touches Dean in the way past, the brunette to busy with the child in front of her to notice my brothers gaze moving to her the hazel pools turning a different shade as he continues to look her way.

The handsome features freezing as I see the look of panic there and he has had a vision, his next move verifying it as he turns away completely from the journal reaching out to the woman at the same time.

Their eyes meeting for the first time as fear now touches the pretty woman features my brother's words coming thick and fast with that stubborn concern full nature of his shining through at this moment.

As the brunette woman now turns away from him looking to the boy in front of her and she is not, believing my brother with Dean knowing it too as he tries again to voice what is wrong. The urgency of his words grabbing other people's attention and like them I am also now within hearing distance.

Taking things into my own hands with the onlookers giving my brother an uncertain antagonistic gaze as I now take the pretty brunette's, hand looking to the boy who can only be her son as I give her a direct glance trying to calm Dean at the same time my words for them both:

"Ma'am you may not want to believe him but I can assure you he's telling the truth."

My hand now leaving hers as we continue to look at each other Dean now looking between us sensing he cannot change her mind the hazel eyes remaining fearful with the brunette turning back to give my brother another look the white features staying on her.

With her at last saying something her accent a strong Texan one:

"I'm not sure he should be in here steering up trouble like that but he's right about the weather though."

As she now looks between us lifting her son up as she now heads back towards the counter that I have just come from with her turning around again at the last moment to give Dean a silent nod of understanding before looking away.

The onlookers having turned their own heads back to what they have been doing as I quietly re-lift the coffee's rolling my eyes as I take the seat across from my brother, his gaze remaining on the mother and child. As he speaks again wanting to talk this time:

"She is not, believing me even now Sam."

My own eye looking around me with the spectators no longer paying us any heed as I try to build on his trust:

"No Dean but you stopped her from going out the door and dying so stop beating yourself up brother."

Giving him another smile our eyes meeting as I get a down, beat frown in response with him changing his mind about saying something else as he slowly takes a sip of the coffee as he now voices what he is really thinking:

"I might have only delayed it happening little brother."

As I now shake my head, knowing his earlier words to the stranger as I use it against him and what he has just verified that touch causes those visions as well:

"She'll stay put for you frightened her and half the people in here if you did not notice big brother."

The hazel pools giving me another off handed glance as he now point blank ignores me his concentration returning to the journal sitting in front of him as I pick up on the nervous movement of the left hand.

Aware that something else is on his mind as he takes another sip of the coffee with him changing the subject back:

"Are you sure she and her son are going to be ok Sam?"

With the white features giving me a direct glance as I nod again drawing the journal away from him as I now bite the bullet seeing how unhinged the hazel eyes have become in these last few moments:

"Your stalling me Dean and there is something else wrong big brother."

Our eyes meeting on that score the hazel depths a blank to me though it is something important to him as he voices it trying not to make too big a deal of it:

"How did our father die Sam?"

As I swallow keeping my eyes level with his and it is not the first time he has asked me, on this same, question that I have had it for the previous two days as well. With him also not taking my own, word back in that graveyard either about our parents and it is furthermore one of the stick questions that he seems unable to let go off.

With maybe his, own subconscious doing the work for him that I have been not telling him the whole truth on that one as I now dodge the question put to me:

"It was his time Dean and you are usually the better one at making sense of that journal of his."

Hidden frustration now finding its way through in my own voice as he now flinches hard the hazel eyes sending me a hurt determined, angry glare and what he knows without me saying anything more that I am not going to tell him anything else on that streak.

With both our gazes sinking to the half drunken coffee's and I feel more in the need of the whisky from Dean's hip flask as the rain now slackens its torrent the hazel eyes also keeping their gaze well of us.

Hearing only the mutter of the café customers, near us as I turn my, own gaze back to him. Receiving a cold look that does even more damage than the silence between us with his distrust of me growing three-fold as he practically states it.

The hand lightly tapping the journal somehow combining the fact that I am the younger one too as the tone cuts with fierce intensity:

"He died protecting you Sam I know that much and what about the next time I have a vision little brother somebody is going to die sooner or later aren't they?"

Our eyes meeting on that statement the hazel soft eyes darker in colour with it being the look deep in them that hurts the most and it goes beyond the non-recognition there that it is something far darker.

The part of my brother that has always been there and has not gone anywhere, only that it has now manifested itself his one track mind and determination unwilling to believe in what runs in his own blood.

With that small foothold, the one I had managed to find now gone and as ever he can read the truth of the predicament he now finds himself in without any help from me with his positive wise cracks and genuine humour obliterated.

His latter words truth also with it being my own turn to flinch knowing also that the brother I knew is becoming ever more distant with each passing second as I fight back in the only way I know how:

"Yeah Dean your right but your also forgetting something."

_My younger brother's_ eyes resting back on me with there being a deliberate pun in their somewhere as I now without registering fall for the bait:

"What?"

The brown eyes now shining as he pushes the journal back my way the coffee done:

"Whether you want to believe in that journal or not saving people risking your life for them is something you yourself cannot help doing no matter what the outcome brother."

With him now margining on those words cutting my own retort before I have even begun:

"Plus it is what helps make you a great demon hunter and warrior Dean."

With him now standing up leaving the journal sitting in front of me as I turn too, him his gaze staying fixed on me as I slowly lift the journal. Aware of the people around us and the voices in my own head with them now coming back full tilt trying to ignore them as my hazel eyes find that young woman again.

Her son beside her with the brother beside me, reading my own heart and mind even though I am entirely, unable to trust him. Unwilling yet to believe in, the unbelievable what resides in this very journal as my gaze swings round this crowded café.

My gaze finely coming to rest on the individual who is my younger brother as I pocket the journal giving no response to his words as our eyes lock for a second with the people around me unaware of the world.

That my own father has scribed in that journal and my brother has not changed my mind yet as the voices within subside slightly with them being real enough as I deliberately catch my baby brother of guard:

"Whatever you say Sam and are we done?"

The brown eyes buckling on mines fresh anger showing towards what I have just said along with its double meaning and I have just made things a whole load worse between us with all out frustration and an altered type of concern now showing in his features as he gives me on last glance.

Before heading towards the door and the rain my hand checking for the journal in my pocket as I try wearily to keep up with him my eyes giving the café customers one last scan and the fact that though my words had been otherwise. I would have father rather stayed in there.

Than come with my own brother to wherever else he is taking me the first rain now hitting my features as I pull up the hood looking for a second again at the church with the rain coming back heavier again.

The individual beside us not pausing any as we reach the Impala getting in hurriedly the rain hitting the roof hard darkness spreading further with the street light's basically minimal only the few passing cars extending brief interlays of bright light in the rain.

Bringing the journal back out my pocket as I look back over to my brother aware that he has not started the engine yet the reason to why becoming quickly apparent. Seeing him now drinking what I can only assure to be whisky offering the hip flask to me in turn, as I quickly shake my, own head with the features becoming more taunt as he now takes a harder slug.

My voice slowly now drifting across to him:

"Go easy on that stuff you are meant to be the one driving Sam."

Our eyes falling on each other along with the guided fear of what he is keeping from me about our father Sam now placing the keys in the ignition with something I cannot help but feel finely finding voice:

"Is it not meant to be the other way round baby, brother.

I should be the one looking out for you?"

_Dean's stagnant_ gaze finding mines and resting their seeing something of the brother, I know there too only that it is far distant his persona a far cry from its normal confident self as I reply thinking about our mother and the responsibility that I now shoulder:

"Yeah Dean but sometimes we got to even it up a little and me looking after you is as good a place to start as any."

The brown eyes turning me a look quieting my own thoughts while at it as I roll up the sleeve of the sweater, revealing the branded red mark their something that pushes a further comment from my younger brother:

"You know we both had a tattoo a little similar before but what you got there is ancestral and unheard off plus it is kind of different in another respect."

His features now sending me a smile as I look out onto the pouring rain and the road that is leaving Cherokee behind us as I turn my head giving him the benefit of the doubt as I roll the sleeve quickly back down:

"What are you trying to say Sam?"

The darkness now hiding his features as he replies knowing that he is working on the trust issue between us:

"It's biblical and a protector Dean that's why it is more like a bad brand mark than an actual tattoo brother."

My words now ending seeing the look of fear again Dean managing to read between the lines though as he gives the journal another sceptical glance before matching my, own gaze:

"Alright enough already and don't give me all that religious crap for your right I don't believe you little brother."

Our eyes staying fixed the hazel pools resolutely still and unmoving plus I have further angered him as his gaze now quickly removes from mine, my eye turning back to the road and the fact he's unaware of how much is now depending on him, with hell itself finding another way out thanks to him.

As I now swallow Dean's gaze remaining fixed out the window to the darkness beyond the Impala as I without thinking switch the radio back on _Alica Coopers Poison_ blasting out through the speakers.

The sound enough to cause another nervous look from my brother as I turn it down a little hoping its interference will do us both good and what those hazel eyes cannot hide from us. His all out fear and distrust plus I am not getting anywhere on either front.

With the responsibility that I now hold taking on a whole new meaning as I look back across at him, getting hit by another stubborn look from those tired hazel eyes and the one thing that's still part of him.

That he is determined to fight me every inch of the way on everything, with the tightrope of our late parents not being enough to reach him for any length of time as my thoughts now redirect to what he is not aware off and in whatever state.

It is the one thing he is better off not knowing that it would kill him as our eyes slowly return to one another the brown depths now looking through me as I instead listen to the music for a moment.

My thoughts hinging on that mark on Dean's arm and to what our own father would have had to say to all this and if anything he would be in complete agreement with trying to protect his eldest son in the only way possible as my brothers voice fine tunes the thought:

"Sam can you tell me something more about dad?"

The brown depths giving an enquiring glance, the coldness their giving the first signs of warmth with his earlier anger having diminished as the eye quickly dodges mines returning to the hail swept dark landscape.

As I now hit harder on the exhilarator the whisky, hitting the mark along with Deans sensitively casual put words. With a sigh escaping too that we are leaving Cherokee thankfully behind us and as questions go.

It is about the best so, far as I try and, use it to my advantage turning the volume of the radio down while at it:

"Sure but what do you want to know Dean?"

_The features hitting me_ with a full smile in the darkness my younger brother waiting on my own response


	4. Ascension part 2

SUPERNATURAL STORY

The Gift

Ascension - Part Two

By Jennifer

It is the one thing he is better off not knowing that it would kill him as our eyes slowly return to one another the brown depths now looking through me as I instead listen to the music for a moment.

My thoughts hinging on that mark on Dean's arm and to what our own father would have had to say to all this and if anything he would be in complete agreement with trying to protect his eldest son in the only way possible as my brothers voice fine tunes the thought:

"Sam can you tell me something more about dad?"

The brown depths giving an enquiring glance, the coldness their giving the first signs of warmth with his earlier anger having diminished as the eye quickly dodges mines returning to the hail swept dark landscape.

As I now hit harder on the exhilarator the whisky, hitting the mark along with Deans sensitively casual put words. With a sigh escaping too that we are leaving Cherokee thankfully behind us and as questions go.

It is about the best so, far as I try and, use it to my advantage turning the volume of the radio down while at it:

"Sure but what do you want to know Dean?"

_The features hitting me_ with a full smile in the darkness my younger brother waiting on my own response and I am not right sure of what I am asking for either as I nervously throw it back his way:

"You know just like how he brought us up alone Sam."

My hard swallow and further twitch bringing the drivers gaze back this way the look half- comical on his features as he comes straight to the point:

"Ok you might not like what I have to say big brother but I'll tell you something."

The features broadening to a wide grin my glance finding his as I find another half-hearted reply:

"It cannot be that bad little brother."

As the brown eyes roll his tone beckoning, on me too at least hear him out as I see in the darkness the look in the eye changing slowly. That he is turning back the years to another time and place as I am now without curtsy given another serious look.

Sam's words spilling out freely his gaze holding mines steady as he hits me with the other facts the ones that I have not even thought of. Relating to our father and what his rushed full pace is managing to bring across.

That I was the one looking out for him more so than our dad as my concentration lapses to what little memory I hold of him, my hand reaching out at that to switch the music off as my brothers voice again bridges the gap between us:

"So you are really all ears now?"

_Dean's gaze landing on mines_ at that comment as I get a single, handed nod in the darkness the eyes no longer wavering and he is prepared to listen as I relax a little under that taught gaze.

Seeing the tiredness that he is now again fighting against as I return carefully to what I had been saying giving him further time to get used to the idea. The darkness hiding his further expression to my words as, I automatically now throws in one of my own earliest memories.

The first hunt that I had been part off and the weapon I, had been armed, with as my brother now listen's to what I have to say the hazel eyes showing deep concentration along with it. As I see the pain reveal its self to what, he himself cannot remember as he now halts me mid sentence:

"He armed us both with guns and left us there to fend for ourselves?"

Sam's eye finding mines as he nods looking to the journal as our eyes again meet the rain along with the sound of this black Impala as it journeys onwards. Being the only other eerie sound to fill the silent void between us as my younger brother stops his story at that.

The silence defining it to the blankness of my own memories as I fight my own private war of distrust towards him and it is something I am unable to help. As his brown soft gaze senses what I am thinking as he turns slowly away from me to look at the open road and the rain lashing in the headlights.

As my hand lightly touches the journal resting their as my thoughts begin to drift my eyes closing on this darkened world, that I no longer know or understand…..sleep at last winning over as the sounds of the vehicle and the rain.

Being the only thing to touch me as I fall sound to all around me darkness bathing me in a dreamless pit as time lapses into nothing with


End file.
